Hóspede na Primavera
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Lágrimas,gritos,silêncio,beijos.. tudo pode acontecer quando Gaara se hospeda na casa de Ino, tendo que conviver com a 'ninja fresca' por tempo indeterminado.
1. Trailer

_**Hóspede na Primavera**_

**A primavera é a estação do amor...**

"_Ino Porca, temos que arrumar um amor para você."_

"_Você está louca Testuda? Bebeu o que?"_

**... mesmo para os que não querem...**

"_Eu não preciso arrumar namorado, oras."_

**... mas o destino sempre conspira a favor do amor...**

"_Os irmãos da Suna estavam em missão, mas terão que se hospedar aqui em Konoha, na casa de vocês."_

"_Por que não em hotel, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Gaara vai ficar na casa da Ino."_

"_O que?"_

**... mesmo contra a vontade dos enamorados...**

"_Entre, e não se sinta em casa."_

**... porém as coisas podem mudar...**

"_Quer jogar um jogo?"_

"_O que?"_

"_E quem perder vai ter que obedecer o outro."_

"_Por uma semana."_

**... e mudar para valer...**

"_Dá para não fazer tanto barulho, elefanta?"_

"_Oras, seu maldito..."_

"_Mandei não fazer barulho. Tem que me obedecer por uma semana."_

**... para ruim ou melhor...**

"_Não pense besteiras Ino. E daí que ele é lindo e está tão próximo?"_

"_Vai ficar ai parada quanto tempo?"_

"_Idiota."_

**... ou ainda muito melhor...**

"_O que quer pedir?"_

"_Um beijo."_

"_O que?"_

**... ou muito ruim também...**

"_Como pode ser tão frio?"_

"_É da minha natureza."_

"_Eu te odeio."_

**... mas nada que amor e perseverança não resolvam.**

"_Gaara. Gaara, espera."_

"_O que você quer agora?"_

**Não percam, em breve no Fanfiction. net: "Hóspede de Primavera"**

**"Porque ninguém consegue não se apaixonar na primavera."**


	2. Chega o hóspede

**Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei, mas Uchiha Itachi - mesmo contra a vontade dele - é inteiramente meu xP**

_Capítulo 1: Chega o hóspede_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Andando de forma nada elegante e suave, uma certa loira ia praguejando mil coisas contra a primavera.

Sim, era primavera em Konoha, a tal chamada estação das flores, dos namorados, do amor. E era em especial por ser considerada a estação dos namorados e do amor, que Ino estava com um humor pra lá de sombrio.

Por onde olhava, enxergava casais apaixonadas, recadinhos de amor e corações cor de rosa pelo ar.

Repugnante era a palavra que Ino estava usando para descrever tal situação.

Mas com toda a certeza, aquela irritação da kunoichi loira não vinha apenas de uma mísera estação do ano, e sim de alguns comentários que sua grande amiga Sakura havia feito.

"Aquela Testuda..." – Ino cerra os punhos e em alguns segundos uma árvores cai no chão, assustando muitos pássaros

_Flash Back_

"Ah Ino Porca, temos que arrumar um amor para você." – Diz Sakura com convicção

"Antes de tentar arrumar minha vida amorosa, ajeite a sua." – Responde Ino folheando alguma revista qualquer

"Não tenho problema com minha vida amorosa." – Diz Sakura fazendo biquinho

"Claro." – Ino diz com desdém lançando um sorriso maroto para a amiga

"Não desvie do assunto. Você tem que se decidir Ino." – Sakura fica de pé, com as mãos na cintura

Ino dá uma olhada incrédula para a amiga antes de atirar a revista da cara da mesma.

"É sério Ino. Logo o seu fogo da juventude vai se apagar." – Diz Sakura pegando a revista do chão

"Nossa, alguém tem andando tempo demais com o Lee." – Ino dá um sorriso malicioso à amiga

"Não é verdade." – As bochechas da Haruno ficam vermelhas – "E você está fugindo novamente do assunto. Ino, já está mais do que na hora de você arrumar um namorado. Decida-se. Você vai ficar esperando o Sasuke voltar, vai agarrar o Shikamaru ou vai buscar algo exótico na Suna, como o Gaara?"

"O que? Você está louca Testuda? Bebeu o que? Eu não preciso arrumar namorado, e se fosse arrumar, com certeza não seriam esses três que você citou." – Diz com certa convicção – "Ou seria?" – Pensa logo em seguida abanando a cabeça – "E deixa eu ir embora, você estragou com o meu dia." – Sem mais demoras, a loira sai do local

_Fim do Flash Back_

"Só a Sakura mesmo para imaginar que eu ia querer esperar minha vida inteira pelo Sasuke. Nenhum homem vale o esforço, mesmo que seja um lindo Uchiha de orbes ônix." – Ino escreve o nome do Uchiha na terra para logo em seguida fazer um X por cima

"O Shikamaru é apenas um colega de equipe preguiçoso e amante das nuvens. Tudo bem que ele tem um charme sem igual naquela cara de cansaço dele. Mas... Já deu para perceber que além de dormir e olhar as nuvens, ficar com Temari é algo essencial para ele." – Ino faz a mesma coisa que fez com o nome de Sasuke, mas agora com o do Nara

Já estava escrevendo o nome do Gaara quando uma brisa quente toca sua face e ela se recorda do rosto do ninja da Suna.

"Não sei da onde a Testuda tirou o nome do Gaara. Ele é só um assassino muito bom e frio. Ter um relacionamento com ele seria impossível, ainda mais com o medo constante de ser morta. Com toda a certeza esse garoto ruivo, de olhos penetrantes, físico perfeito, cheiro agradável, voz melodiosa não faz o meu tipo. Sem chance." – Mas Ino esquece-se de riscar o nome de Gaara

Estava voltando para casa quando ouve alguém chamando seu nome, e a Yamanaka fica realmente surpresa ao ver Shizune pedir para ela a segui-la até a sala da Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama, o que houve?" – Pede uma visivelmente preocupada Ino, sem nem ao menos reparar que tinha mais gente na sala

"Agora que você chegou, posso contar a todos o que aconteceu." – Diz Tsunade com um audível suspiro

Nesse momento Ino repara que na sala encontravam-se mais cinco pessoas, as quais são: Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankurou e ele, o ruivo mais sexy da Suna, Gaara.

"Os irmãos da Suna estavam em uma missão, mas tiveram que parar em Konoha por estarem sendo seguidos por alguns ninjas do som. Eles vão ficar hospedados aqui por algum tempo até ser seguro sair novamente e completar a missão." – Tsunade para um pouco apenas para dar um gole em seu sakê – "É ai que entram vocês, Ino, Shikamaru e Shino. Cada um de vocês vai hospedar um deles." – Aponta para Temari e seus dois irmãos

"Podíamos ficar em um hotel." – Reclama Kankurou

"Seria muito óbvio." – Retruca a Godaime – "Enfim, Kankurou você fica na casa de Shino. Podem ir."

Ambos saem sem nada falar. Shino mantinha sua expressão de sempre e Kankurou fazia uma careta de desgosto.

"Bom, pensei em colocar a Temari com Ino, afinal de contas, são duas garotas. Mas quero que você decida Temari. Quer ficar com Ino ou com Shikamaru?" – Pergunta a Godaime

"Prefiro o preguiçoso chorão do que a fresca." – Diz Temari rindo internamente da cara de seu irmão, por ter que ficar com a 'loira fresca', da Ino e de Shikamaru

"Quem chamou de fresca?" – Grita uma Ino revoltada que rapidamente destruiu alguns pertences de Tsunade que estavam próximos ao seu punho

"Parem com isso. Temari vai com o Nara e Ino fica com o Gaara. Agora boa noite." – Os ninjas são praticamente expulsos da sala da Hokage

Ino, Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara andam juntos em silêncio durante algum tempo, até terem que seguir caminhos separados.

"Boa noite." – Diz Ino sorrindo para Shikamaru e olhando de forma séria para Temari

"Boa noite." – Respondem os dois ninjas e seguem a caminho da casa dos Nara


	3. 1º dia de Convivência

_**Naruto** pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei... por enquanto ò.ó. Espero que apreciem esse capítulo e que - por favor - mandem reviews, me faria muito feliz _

** Hóspede na Primavera**

_**1º dia de convivência**_

"Chegamos. Entre e não se sinta em casa." – Diz Ino deixando a porta aberta esperando o ruivo passar

Gaara lança um olhar frio para a loira, mas esta apenas ignora e vai até a cozinha, gritando pelo seu pai. Não obtendo resposta alguma, decide ver se ele deixou algum recado, e o encontra embaixo de um vaso de flores na sala.

"Que ótimo, uma missão justo agora." – Diz a loira de modo que Gaara pudesse ouvir

"Quem está em missão?" – Pergunta mas sem mostrar verdadeiro interesse

"Meu pai." – Joga o bilhete no lixo – "Droga, estamos sozinhos em casa."

Gaara apenas fica a observar os passos daquela garota, que vai até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de suco, pela coloração, provavelmente de morango.

"Quer também?" – Pede educadamente a loira

Gaara de principio fica pensando se aceitava ou não, mas depois percebe que está com sede e aceita fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Logo, um copo quase todo transparente, salvo por algumas kunais, corações e flores que haviam sido pintados a mão, cheia de suco de morango é entregue a Gaara. Reparando que o ruivo olhava atentamente para os desenhos do copo, onde às vezes se encontrava uma flor presa a um coração por uma kunai, e outras os desenhos apenas espalhados, Ino resolve se explicar.

"Eu desenhei quando era criança, por isso não são perfeitos. Mas meus pais quiseram guardar mesmo assim." – Explica com o rosto corado, e para disfarçar, vai até a pia colocar o copo, ficando desta forma, de costas para o ruivo de Suna

Quando fica de frente para o ruivo novamente, percebe que este está se servindo de suco novamente. Quando ele termina e coloca o copo na pia, porque sim, mesmo sendo um assassino ele possuía educação e noções de limpeza e higiene, Ino faz sinal para que ele o siga.

"Este quarto é proibido." – Aponta para o quarto de seus pais que estava fechado a chave – "Tecnicamente este também, ao menos que você precise de algo e não possa esperar." – Aponta para um quarto que na porta possuía uma placa com o nome "Ino" com flores em volta – "Esse é onde você vai ficar. Já arrumo a cama e pego algumas toalhas limpas."

O quarto de hóspedes era muito bonito, as paredes e o teto eram de uma cor creme, haviam alguns quadros de paisagens pela parede. Uma janela com uma bela vista de Konoha e uma cortina amarela clara para evitar os raios de sol ficarem batendo de forma constante no quarto. Na parede da janela havia uma cama com outra embutida em baixo, eram feitas de madeira clara. Ao lado havia um criado mudo da madeira parecida com a da cama e do lado contrário do quarto tinha um pequeno armário onde era possível guardar seus pertences.

"Aqui está." – Ino entrega as toalhas nas mãos de Gaara e diz onde é o banheiro, caso ele queira ir tomar um banho

Gaara repara na maciez das toalhas e em sua cor de areia, para depois reparar em uma kunoichi loira que coloca lençóis vermelho com preto em sua cama.

"Assim está bom?" – Pergunta a loira olhando desconfiada para o ruivo

"Sim." – E segue para o banho

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando saiu daquele banho revigorante sentiu um aroma muito bom vindo da cozinha e resolveu ir até lá. Chegando na cozinha encontrou uma mesa arrumada para dois, com lindos pratos e talheres e uma jarra de suco recém feito em cima. Mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi uma loira terminando de fazer onigiri e um yakissoba.

"Não sou muito boa na cozinha, espero que esteja bom." – Diz Ino enquanto coloca a comida em cima da mesa, ao lado de um prato com uma salada muito colorida

Gaara apenas se senta e espera que a loira faça o primeiro movimento, então ela agradece a comida seguida dele e começa a se servir.

"A comida não está envenenada." – Diz olhando para o prato vazio de seu hóspede

Gaara reclama qualquer coisa numa língua estranha e começa a se servir generosamente. Não havia percebido que estava com tanta fome até sentir aquele aroma. Então ele começa a comer e acha aquele sabor muito bom, mas não ia falar isso para aquela loira que o olhava de forma ansiosa.

"Então?" – Pergunta ainda com o olhar fixo no ruivo

"O que?"

"Como está a comida?" – A ansiedade cresce a cada momento

"Se estou comendo é porque não está tão ruim."

"Como você é gentil." – Diz fazendo um muxoxo e tomando um gole de seu suco

Gaara revira os olhos sem Ino perceber e termina sua janta. Ele coloca seu prato, copo e talheres na pia e liga a torneira.

"O que está fazendo?" – Pergunta Ino colocando sua louça na pia também e observando os movimentos do ruivo com uma curiosidade acima do normal

"Lavando a louça." – Responde ele enquanto esfrega mais um prato

"Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." – Responde Ino enquanto guarda a comida que sobrou na geladeira

"Tudo bem, eu faço."

Ino então apenas sorri sem o ruivo perceber e vai ao lado dele para secar a louça. Eles terminam em poucos minutos e ficam apenas se encarando sem saber o que fazer.

"Você deve estar cansado..." – Começa Ino meio sem graça

"Nem tanto."

"Não quer ir dormir?" – Pergunta Ino inclinando de leve a cabeça

"Não costumo dormir."

Ino fica sem graça por ter feito tal pergunta e prefere ficar calada por alguns instantes até ter uma idéia bizarra.

"Quer jogar algum jogo ou algo assim?" – Pergunta sorrindo com as bochechas bem vermelhas

"O que?" – Pergunta Garra tirando sua atenção de um ponto qualquer na parede e olhando para a loira

"Ah, é que eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse lhe fazer companhia." – Diz Ino meio cabisbaixa e saindo da cozinha

"Não se preocupe com isso, pode ir dormir." – Gaara apenas vai para a sala e se senta no sofá, observando a loira fazer um sinal afirmativo e desaparecer de sua vista

Gaara só relaxa os músculos mesmo depois de ouvir a porta do quarto de Ino ser fechada, mas não trancada. Deitado no sofá e olhando o teto, Gaara se pega pensando na loira e como ela não parecia tão fresca depois de passar algum tempo junto dela. Talvez não fosse ser tão problemático passar algum tempo na casa dela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Devia ser de madrugada quando Ino levanta meio assustada de sua cama, totalmente ofegante e com os olhos arregalados. Era apenas um pesadelo que tivera, então por que ainda se encontrava com tanto medo que mal podia se mover?

No pesadelo, ela via Gaara com os olhos brilhando de forma assassina e matando a todos, inclusive ela. Se o ruivo estivesse lá na Suna, ela não estaria tão apavorada, mas estavam ambos dividindo a mesma casa e tendo seus quartos vizinhos.

Com certo receio, Ino levanta-se e vai até a porta, abrindo-a devagar e observando o corredor escuro. Com passos lentos e inseguros, a loira foi até o quarto de Gaara, encontrando a porta aberta e o local deserto.

"Ótimo, no quarto ele não está. Quem sabe ele não tenha ido embora?" – Pensa dando um suspiro e pensando em voltar para sua cama

Quando estava se encaminhando ao seu quarto, Ino estremece ao ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha, sendo mais precisa, um barulho causado pela abertura da gaveta onde estavam algumas facas.

"É claro, ele ainda está aqui, e pegando uma faca. Ele não ia sujar uma kunai dele me matando né?" – Ino começa a tremer e a rir de um modo estranho, provavelmente causado pelo medo

Ainda tremendo muito, ela se dirige até a cozinha e solta um grito que é logo abafado por uma de suas mãos ao ver o que estava acontecendo na cozinha.

Gaara estava se servindo de alguma coisa qualquer que ele achou na geladeira, utilizando um garfo e uma faca sem ponta.

Ino começou a rir descontroladamente enquanto Gaara a encarava de modo frio e duvidoso.

"Desculpe, mas não esperava encontrá-lo aqui."

"Se esqueceu que vou morar aqui durante algum tempo?" – A frieza em sua voz faria a lava de um vulcão congelar

"Isso sim, mas... Ah, esquece. Boa noite." – Ino volta correndo para seu quarto e se joga em sua cama, colocando o travesseiro na cara para abafar as risadas

Não podia acreditar que estava mesmo pensando que Gaara iria matá-la com uma faca, enquanto o pobre menino estava lá apenas tentando matar sua fome.

Ainda rindo, Ino se vira e fica deitada de lado, pensando em como o ruivo sabia ser engraçadinho daquele jeito dele. Pensando na cara que ele fez quando viu ela rindo dele, Ino deu um belo sorrindo, falando um pouco alto demais "lindinho".

Quando estava pensando em como Gaara ficava bonito, fofo, lindo entre outros adjetivos, a porta sólida de madeira é aberta e por ela aparece uma cabeça com uma cabeleira ruiva.

"Podia ter batido na porta." – Diz Ino sentando-se na cama

"Antes você parecia não estar no seu estado normal, imaginei o que pudesse fazer caso eu tocasse na porta." – Diz Gaara entrando

"Desculpe por antes." – Diz Ino querendo voltar a dar risada

Gaara mantém a expressão fria no rosto e fica observando a loira, esperando que ela fale mais alguma coisa, pois ele sabia que ela iria falar.

"É que eu havia sonhado que você havia me matado. Ai fui ver onde você estava e de repente ouvi barulho na gaveta de facas. Pensei bobagem e quando vi você comendo, percebi o quão tola fui e dei risada. Só isso." – Diz Ino convidando através de gestos, Gaara a se sentar em sua cama

O ruivo aceita apenas porque conversar com a loira não estava sendo tão chato assim.

Ino arregala os olhos como se tivesse tido uma idéia e logo um baralho estava em suas mãos.

"Que tal um jogo?"

"Tudo bem."

"Mas temos que apostar." – Diz Ino sorrindo abertamente

"Apostar o que?" – Pergunta meio desconfiado

"Hun, não sei. Podemos fazer o seguinte, o que perder terá que fazer a vontade do outro."

"Certo."

Ambos começam a jogar com muita vontade, nenhum dos dois quer perder. Mas é claro que teria que sair um perdedor, e claro que foi Ino.

"Droga." – Reclama a loira

"Não sei ainda o que pedir. Mas terá que cumprir minhas ordens durante uma semana."

"Uma semana? Não combinamos isso." – Ino fica indignada e já se levanta

"Como primeira coisa que quero que você faça, é se acalmar, sentar e conversar."

"Você quer conversar?" – Pergunta Ino se sentando na cama e esquecendo a raiva e ficando curiosa

"Nunca disse isso." – Desconversa o ruivo ficando a parede muito interessado

A loira não pode deixar de sorrir e imaginar o quão belo ele podia ser e o quão diferente estava de seu estado normal. Onde mesmo estava aquele Gaara frio, assassino e calado?

"Que horas são?" – Pergunta apenas para puxar assunto, ou apenas para ouvir a voz dele

Olhando para fora por um momento, Gaara responde "Umas três da manhã"

"Eu devia estar dormindo."

Gaara olha para ela e começa a se levantar, ao notar o ato de Gaara, Ino diz a primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça, claro, se chutando mentalmente depois.

"Fica aqui. Por favor. Eu não to com sono e ... ia ser bom ter companhia."

O ruivo a encara com seus olhos inexpressivos durante um minuto e depois volta a se sentar, não a encarando mais.

"A missão de vocês, é muito importante?"

"Qualquer missão é importante." – Retruca sem pensar muito

"Tem missões como passear com cachorros, limpar lugares e etc que eu não considero importante..." – Diz casualmente, mas a curiosidade aumentando a cada instante

"Digamos que dessa missão depende o futuro de dois países."

"Uau. É séria mesmo. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo vai passar em Konoha?"

Ficando ligeiramente incomodado com o "interrogatório" e com o fato de estar falando mais do que numa semana inteira Gaara se levanta novamente e vai até a porta.

"Não faço idéia." – Ao dizer isso ele sai e Ino pode escutar a porta do quarto ao lado ser fechada

Com um suspiro, a loira decide tentar voltar a dormir, e após alguns minutos, já está sonhando com um certo ruivo.


	4. 2º dia de Convivência

**Yeah,** mais um capítulo no ar \o/ Lembrando que Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Espero** que gostem... e espero reviews TT.TT .. xD

**Hóspede na Primevera**

_**2º dia de convivência**_

Ino acordou se sentindo meio incomodada com aqueles insuportáveis raios de sol no seu rosto e aquele canto infernal de pássaros. Atirando uma almofada contra a parede, a loira levanta e vai até o banheiro tomar um banho frio para refrescar a cabeça e quem sabe, melhorar um pouco o seu mau humor.

A loira termina o banho e se troca ali mesmo, colocando um calção meio largo que ia até dois dedos acima do joelho, da cor azul marinho, uma blusa sem mangas e de gola alta preta. Estava com os cabelos molhados quando saiu do banheiro, dando de cara com um ruivo que parecia sair agora de seu quarto.

"Bom dia." – Exclama de modo seca antes de se trancar no quarto para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, apenas para não estar na presença de outro ser vivo

Já era quase meio dia quando Ino decide sair do quarto, apenas porque seu estômago implorava por alimento. Caminhou com passos muito pesados até a cozinha, não encontrando pelo caminho o seu _amado_ hóspede.

"Onde aquele infeliz se meteu?" – Pensa enquanto devora algumas frutas

Após comer, ela começa a refazer o caminho até a cozinha, agora ao contrário, com os mesmos passos pesados, fazendo barulho. Ao passar pelo corredor que dá acesso a sala, Ino sente seu sangue ferver.

"Dá para não fazer tanto barulho, elefanta?"

Em câmera lenta, Ino se vira para o ruivo, com o pior olhar assassino no rosto, porém o garoto continua encarando ela com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada, enquanto segura um caderno cor de rosa nas mãos. Ao que tudo indicava, ele estava lendo atentamente aquilo antes.

"Oras seu maldito..." – Começa, mas é interrompida

"Eu mandei não fazer muito barulho. Você deve obedecer minhas ordens por uma semana." – Sorri triunfante, voltando sua atenção para o caderno

Ino fecha a boca e a cara ao mesmo tempo, numa expressão quase cômica, de criança contrariada, mas arregala os olhos ao notar o que Gaara lia.

"Seu maldito infeliz, o que pensa que está fazendo com meu diário?" – Grita a pleno pulmões enquanto pula em cima dele para tirar o diário das mãos dele

E daí se ele era um ninja mil vezes melhor que ela? E daí se era um assassino e podia matá-la naquele instante?

O que importava era que ele estava lendo o diário dela. Um diário que tinha desde pequena. Ele estava lendo sua história, seus sentimentos, conflitos. Era como se ele estivesse lendo ela mesma.

Com a raiva e o mau humor atingindo um nível perigoso, ela consegue pegar o diário de volta.

"O que leu?"

"Nada importante." – Exclama sem emoções

"Maldito."

Ino começa a jogar tudo o que vê na frente naquele ruivo. Desde almofadas até vasos, passando por kunais e shurikens. Gaara desviou de todos, mas estava cansado de ver o escândalo daquela ninja, então, num gesto inesperado, ele avança em direção a ela numa velocidade impressionante, para de frente para ela e segura seus pulsos.

"Para com isso agora." – Diz com a voz incrivelmente fria e perigosa, causando arrepios na loira, ainda mais ao ver alguns grãos de areia agirem por causa da raiva de seu controlador

Ino demonstrava medo agora no olhar, num movimento rápido, ela se solta e corre até seu quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo e a trancando em seguida. Escorando-se na porta e escorregando o corpo até o chão, a loira permanecia assim tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, por conta do medo.

"Onde está o Gaara de ontem?" – Perguntava-se, querendo a todo custo acreditar que aquilo era um sonho

Passados alguns minutos, Ino decide organizar alguma coisa em seu quarto, qualquer coisa, apenas para manter a mente ocupada em algo que não fosse o perigo mortal que passou minutos atrás.

Passada algumas hora, novamente a loira sentia fome.

"Droga, eu estava de regime." – Queixa-se saindo do quarto

Ela faz o caminho até a cozinha numa velocidade incrível, dando graças a Buda por não ter encontrado Gaara no trajeto.

Decidiu por fazer uma comida nova para comer, afinal, ela merecia. Fez algumas batatas fritas, apesar de reclamar internamente que seu cabelo ia ficar cheirando a gordura. Para compensar a gordura que ia ingerir, fez um suco de laranja.

Estava colocando a primeira batata na boca quando vê uma cabeleira ruiva entrar pela porta. Ambos se encaram durante alguns minutos. Ino com a respiração presa e Gaara com seu jeito normal de ser.

A loira disfarça levemente, abaixando a cabeça, mas cuidando ainda os movimentos do outro, enquanto Gaara inspira profundamente antes de se sentar em frente a sua anfitriã.

Sem avisos, o ruivo começa a comer as batatas que ela fez, e pega em seu copo de suco e dá um generoso gole.

"Ei quem foi que disse..." – Ino cala-se ao lembrar da cena de mais cedo, baixando a cabeça em seguida e encolhendo-se involuntariamente

Gaara olha para ela e revira os olhos, inspirando profundamente outra vez.

"Não precisa ter medo de mim."

"Não estou com medo." – Diz irritada – "Porque teria medo de alguém que quase quebrou meus pulsos?" – Ironiza, bufando em seguida

"Nem usei força." – Fala enquanto leva mais algumas batatas a boca

"Então explica essas marcas de dedos vermelhas aqui." – Levanta o pulso e põe reto em seus olhos – "E para de comer minha comida." – Dá um tapa na mão do ruivo, que levava mais batatas a boca

Internamente, Gaara se sente melhor por ver que o medo ia fugindo aos poucos daquela garota, mas viu melhor os pulsos dela e percebeu, mesmo que na hora não tivesse percebido, que havia usado força para segurá-la naquele momento.

"Não foi intencional." – Murmura

"Como não?! Achei que tivesse com fome." – Exclama arqueando uma sobrancelha

"Estava falando dos pulsos, não da comida." – Diz bebendo suco do copo de Ino mais uma vez

"Ah!"

"Está doendo?"

"Não mais." – Dá um quase imperceptível sorriso e come algumas batatas

Ambos ficam calados enquanto comem, levando o olhar de vez em quando pára encontrar o olhar do outro. Nem ao menos se dão ao trabalho de levantar e pegar outro copo, continuam há beber do mesmo. Quando o conteúdo do copo esvazia-se pela terceira vez, Gaara toma a dianteira e enche novamente, empurrando delicadamente, para não quebrar, o copo na direção da loira.

Após comerem tudo, o sol já estava se pondo.

"Hoje você arruma a cozinha." – Diz o ruivo ao se retirar da cozinha

"Por que?" – Grita a loira de maneira a fazer se ouvir sua voz, já que a torneira fazia muito barulho pela água estar batendo dos pratos

"Porque tem que me obedecer." – Diz sorrindo levemente

Por estranho que pareça, a kunoichi lava tudo sem reclamar, deixando a cozinha muito limpa e brilhante.

Ela então decide tomar mais um banho, apenas para não ficar com aquele cheiro de sabão que ela tanto odiava. Saiu do banheiro pouco tempo depois, usando uma camisola meio infantil, com ursinhos estampados e com o cabelo preso num coque frouxo, onde se via alguns fios rebeldes caindo.

"Hey, tem algo bom para se ler aqui?"

"Depende do que você gosta. Seja especifico." – Diz Ino indo para seu quarto

"Qualquer coisa."

"Serve esse livro? Mistura romance, ação e aventura." – Diz entregando um livro com a capa meio velha

Gaara pega o livro e faz que sim com a cabeça, indo para seu quarto e fechando a porta.

"De nada e boa noite, ruivo sociável." – Grita Ino sem irritação na voz, e deita para dormir, mas deixando a porta aberta para ventilar o quarto

Como estava sem sono, decide por ler um livro também. Um livro cujo título era "Como ser forte com a aparência frágil".

Após umas duas boas horas de leitura, a loira pega no sono, com o livro largado em cima do busto, aberto onde havia parado de ler.


	5. 3º dia de Convivência

**Mais um capítulo** para vocês. Desculpem os erros de português, dei uma revisada mas tem sempre algum errinho que escapa. E desculpe a demora, as vezes esqueço que tenho que atualizar.

**Lembrando que Naruto** pertence a Kishimoto-sensei ... E que eu adoro receber reviews x)

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**3º dia de convivência**_

Já era de manhã quando Gaara resolveu sair do quarto dele. Havia lido quase todo o livro e estava querendo tomar um banho antes de continuar a ler. Foi para o banheiro e lá ficou até se sentir satisfeito.

Quando saiu do banheiro, com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos molhados molhando também o tórax, passou pelo quarto da "ninja loira" e não deixou de reparar que ela ainda dormia, e com um livro por cima do corpo.

Entrou no quarto sem cerimonias e se abaixou um pouco para aproximar o rosto do dela e a chamou, mas ela não acordou, apenas murmurou algo incompreensível. A chamou de novo, sacudindo de leve o corpo frágil da kunoichi.

Ino começou a abrir os olhos, sentindo o peso no corpo, lembrou-se que estava lendo quando dormiu. Quando estava desperta conseguiu perceber que próximo ao seu rosto estava um ruivo que estava molhando levemente ela. Com o susto ela se sentou rapidamente na cama, mas se odiou por fazer isso.

Com o movimento acabou por bater sua testa na testa do ruivo. Sua cabeça latejava e ela viu que o ruivo mantinha uma mão na testa, mas não fazia expressão de dor.

"Desculpa." – Murmurou meio envergonhada

"Estou com fome."

"E eu com isso? A cozinha está lá embaixo, sabia?" – Murmura se levantando da cama e abrindo as cortinas para entrar mais claridade no recinto

"Deve cumprir minhas ordens. Faça algo para comer." – Fala com a voz séria e fria, como sempre

Ino vira para ele com cara de poucos amigos e diz que vai fazer assim que tomar um banho.

Gaara já estava saindo do quarto quando vira o rosto para trás e deixa uma loira muito vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

"Adorei a camisola."

A kunoichi havia esquecido que estava com aquela camisola de ursinhos. Bom, melhor estar com uma camisola daquelas do que uma sensual, transparente e etc, ainda que ela não tivesse uma assim. Foi tomar um banho e colocou uma roupa melhor do que aquela maldita camisola.

Estava vestida com uma saia roxa meio curta, mas com um calção justo e preto até o joelho por baixo. Estava com aquelas tradicionais roupas de 'tela' que ninjas usavam e um colete roxo por cima.

Desceu e foi preparar alguma coisa para comerem. Preparou algo com aparência e cheiro muito bons e logo subiu para chamar Gaara.

Encontrou a porta de hóspedes levemente aberta e tocou uma vez na porta abrindo a mesmo em seguida, encontrando um ruivo deitado na cama olhando o teto, o cabelo um pouco mais seco e uma blusa marcando um pouco o seu tórax.

"A comida já está pronta." – Murmura com o rosto meio vermelho

Gaara que ainda não havia se dignado a olhar para ela apenas levanta e vai até a porta do quarto, ficando a centímetros do rosto da loira.

"Não pense besteiras Ino. Nada de besteiras. E daí se ele é lindo e está muito próximo a você?" – Pensa a kunoichi sentindo um formigamento nas mãos

"Vai ficar parada ai quanto tempo?"

"Idiota." – Responde descendo rápido as escadas e não olhando para ele durante o café da manhã

Ao terminarem, Ino já foi lavar tudo e deixar tudo limpo e pronto.

A kunoichi loira pegou um avental que havia ali mesmo na cozinha e já vestiu ele, alisou o cabelo e virou para o ruivo que ainda permanecia na cozinha.

"Preciso ir para a floricultura." – Diz tentando manter sua franja atrás da orelha – "Procure não destruir a casa." – Dá um pequeno aceno com a mão para o garoto e vai para a floricultura

Ino abre a floricultura e começa a organizar o local, começando por abrir algumas janelas para ventilar melhor e cuidar das flores. Ela, por alguma razão, sempre gostou de ficar ali. É certo que às vezes não queria estar atendendo as pessoas, mas adorava aquele cheiro de flores, aquela visão bonita que tinha. Sentia uma paz dentro de si.

A menina começou a cantarolar alguma música qualquer que lhe veio à mente e poucos minutos depois, clientes foram chegando. Já era perto do almoço, mas Ino não queria sair agora da floricultura, e mesmo porque, estava lucrando bastante.

Então entra uma pessoa inesperada pela porta, franzindo o cenho quando, certamente, aquele cheiro floral invadiu suas narinas.

"O que faz aqui?" – Pergunta com um pouco de surpresa e curiosidade na voz

"Você atende todos os clientes assim?" – Pergunta enquanto senta em cima do balcão

"Não atendo assim, mas você definitivamente não veio comprar flores."

"Toma." – Estende um pacote para a loira, que não havia notado o pacote antes

Calmamente a loira dirige-se até o ruivo, que ainda estava sentado no balcão, e pega o pacote das mãos dele. Ao abrir, certamente seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto.

"Você... Para mim?" – Pergunta não formando uma frase muito compreensível

"Apenas coma." – O ruivo pega um outro pacote e começa a abrir, para em seguida, começar a comer

Ino apenas sorri e murmura um 'obrigado' e obtém como resposta um olhar calmo do ruivo. A kunoichi então pega uma cadeira e senta-se de frente para o ruivo e começa a comer também. Quando ambos terminam, Gaara apenas pega suas coisas e as coisas de Ino e vai para a casa, sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Obrigada Gaara." – Diz Ino mesmo sabendo que ele estava muito longe para ouvir

Ino sentiu-se mais tranqüila ao ver esse lado de Gaara. Nunca imaginou que ele fosse levar o almoço para ela.

"Gentil." – Murmura distraída

"O que disse senhorita?" – Pergunta uma senhora muito gorda que estava observando e escolhendo rosas

"Nada não. Oh, essas rosas são realmente belas, não acha?" – Sorri sinceramente e começa a atender melhor sua cliente

Quando o sol já dava sinais que ia se pôr, Ino se espreguiça mais uma vez antes de tirar o avental, fechar a floricultura e ir para casa poder descansar. Um dia de trabalho sabia ser exaustivo.

Ao colocar o pé dentro de casa ouve o barulho de chuveiro ligado e lembra que certamente seu hóspede devia estar tomando banho.

"Só porque eu queria ir pro banho agora." – Murmura mau humorada indo até o sofá e se atirando nele – "Só vou fechar os olhos um instante para descansar..." – E antes que se desse conta, adormeceu no sofá mesmo

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara estava com a cabeça embaixo da água. A água batia com leveza em suas madeixas ruivas e escorria para o rosto e em seguida para o resto do corpo. Aquela sensação, aquele 'ritual', parecia que purificava um pouco sua alma. Gostava dali. E se fechasse os olhos, um cheiro bom invadia suas narinas, o cheiro do shampoo que a kunoichi fresca usava, que se encontrava a poucos centímetros de seu corpo.

Estava muito relaxado, mas claro que seus instintos shinobis continuavam em alerta, para sua segurança, e não deixou de escutar a porta se abrir. Por um instante pensou em desligar o chuveiro e ver quem havia entrado, mas logo reconheceu os passos da loira.

Sorriu internamente e continuou seu banho por mais alguns minutos. Depois desligou o chuveiro e secou o corpo, vestindo logo uma roupa confortável e meio fresquinha, por conta do clima quente/agradável que estava.

Desceu as escadas pensando em beber alguma coisa, ao sentir a garganta seca. Entrou na cozinha e pegou um copo, servindo com água gelada em seguida e bebendo tudo em apenas dois goles. Estranhou não encontrar a anfitriã por ali.

Após colocar o copo na pia, Gaara foi até a sala e acabou por descobrir onde a anfitriã se encontrava.

Ino estava deitada no sofá, os olhos se encontravam fechados, a respiração calma, a boca entreaberta e alguns fios loiros caiam pelo seu rosto. Estava profundamente adormecida, e pelo visto, cansada do dia que teve.

O ruivo não pode evitar de pensar que ela ficava muito bonita daquele jeito, principalmente porque estava quieta, não estava gritando com ele, e sim sonhando, tranqüilamente.

Notou quando ela se mexeu desconfortável no sofá, mas ainda dormindo, e seguindo um impulso que mais tarde amaldiçoou, foi até o sofá e pegou a loira no colo.

Diferente do que Gaara pensava, ela tinha o corpo mesmo de uma kunoichi. Claro que era delicada e magra, mas possuía os músculos fortes, mas sem perder a feminilidade. Não era pesada, e Gaara a levou sem dificuldade até o quarto dela, colocando a mesma na cama.

O shinobi da Suna não sabe dizer o que levou ele a tal ato, e antes que tentasse compreender o que o fizera fazer aquilo para a loira, decidiu ir para seu próprio quarto.

Deitou na sua cama, mas obviamente, não dormiu. Ficou apenas deitado com os braços embaixo da cabeça encarando o teto, pensativo.


	6. 4º dia de Convivência

**Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Peço **desculpas pela demora e pelos erros que, apesar da minha revisão, vocês vão encontrar ao longo do capítulo. Ah, peço também review's x)

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**4 º dia de convivência**_

Ino começou a despertar lentamente, já temendo a dor que iria sentir por ter dormido no sofá, já que a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ter deitado no sofá e fechado os olhos. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade, mas assim que os abriu teve que piscar muitas vezes para tentar entender o porque de estar em seu quarto.

"Mas eu lembro que dormi no sofá..." – Pensava tentando achar uma solução para aquilo, mas apesar de estar confusa, sentia-se grata por não estar com dores horríveis nas costas

Levantou preguiçosamente e foi tomar um banho e trocar a roupa que usava desde ontem. Deixou-se ficar embaixo do chuveiro por muito tempo. Mas logo que terminou o banho e se vestiu, dirigiu-se a cozinha, apressada, sentindo o estômago protestar de fome.

Preparou algo rápido e de aparência boa, dividiu em dois tudo o que fez, deixando ajeitado de uma forma muito bonita num prato o que seria para o seu hospede, e a sua porção ela devorou na panela mesmo.

"Atrasada." – Murmurou para si mesma enquanto corria desesperada em direção as escadas, subindo de dois em dois degraus para pegar logo seu avental e ir para a loja. Mas ao chegar ao topo da escada, acaba esbarrando num shinobi distraído com fones de ouvido.

A cena pareceu transcorrer em câmera lenta. Ino batendo a cabeça contra um tórax bem malhado, definido e úmido ainda do banho, totalmente nu. Os olhos azuis arregalados o máximo que podiam, enquanto as mãos tentavam segurar em algo. O shinobi ruivo arregalar levemente os olhos em surpresa, abrir a boca para falar algo, mas sentir seu equilíbrio indo embora. A mão direita indo para trás do corpo para tentar amenizar a queda que era mais do que certa que ia ocorrer, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava o corpo macio e delineado da kunoichi que agora estava com os orbes bem cerrados, visivelmente esperando o contato do seu corpo com o chão. O contato que nunca aconteceu.

"Ahn?" – Ino ainda estava com os olhos fechados, esperando a dor invadir seu corpo pelo tombo que ela ia levar, mas nada aconteceu

A kunoichi deixou-se sentir onde estava e sentiu um corpo quente, mas meio úmido abaixo do seu. Resolveu abrir os olhos para entender a situação e logo sentiu o rosto corar ao ver que aquele tórax tão perfeito, juntamente com o resto do corpo do ruivo havia amparado sua queda.

Gaara havia abaixado os fones de ouvido, deixando eles no pescoço, enquanto observava com a expressão fria de sempre a loira que estava atordoada.

"Desculpa." – Murmura tentando se levantar, apesar de querer continuar ali por mais tempo – "Desculpa Gaara, eu não queria fazer isso. Eu não vi você. Estava rápida. Correndo na verdade. Estou atrasada para a loja, e queria pegar meu avental. Me desculpa mesmo, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas obrigada por amparar minha queda, evitou que eu ficasse dolorida, mas assim você deve ter ficado dolorido, e eu realmente sinto muito, juro que não era minha intenção e..." – Mas seu discurso rápido e envergonhado é interrompido quando uma mão tapa sua boca

O silêncio reina no local. Ino sentada no chão, tendo Gaara a sua frente e as pernas do mesmo ao lado do corpo dela. Estavam bastante próximos agora que Gaara resolvera fazer a kunoichi loira e fresca se calar.

"Você fala demais." – Murmura sério antes de ir para seu quarto pegar uma blusa para vestir

Ao voltar encontra a ninja ainda sentada no chão, olhando para o lugar onde antes ele estava.

"Não estava atrasada?" – Bastou essas três palavras para despertar Ino e fazer a mesma correr para o quarto pegar o avental, passar por ele correndo e descer as escadas mais rápido ainda, virando-se apenas para cima, mirando o ruivo e dizendo que o café da manhã já estava pronto, para desaparecer novamente – "Paz." – Permite-se murmurar quando o local volta a ser silencioso e calmo

Mas aquele silêncio o deixava um pouco incomodado. A voz de Ino estava começando a fazer falta para o shinobi ruivo, ainda que nem ele havia se dado conta disso ainda.

Era quase meio dia quando Gaara arremessava mais uma panela contra a parede e trazia a mesma, com a ajuda da areia, para perto de si.

Definitivamente, ele não nasceu para cozinhar. Bem, na verdade ele nasceu para ser usado como uma arma de guerra, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. Ele estava tentando fazer o almoço dele, não apenas dele, mas como da kunoichi, mas estava muito difícil seguir aquela maldita receita.

"Ontem estava mais fácil." – Bradou arremessando novamente a panela em direção a parede, mas não ouviu o barulho dela se chocando contra o concreto, e sim um grito abafado e assustado

"Tentando me matar?" – Perguntou Ino segurando firmemente a panela a poucos centímetros de seu rosto

Gaara limitou-se a murmurar algo como um 'hun' e virar-se de costas para a anfitriã.

"Sabe, em geral, apesar de eu não entender tanto sobre isso, para se cozinhar algo, a panela deve estar aqui, no fogão." – Disse colocando a panela no fogão, e cuidando bem em usar as palavras para fazer o ruivo se sentir envergonhado, algo que não aconteceu

"Você devia estar trabalhando."

"Não no horário de almoço." – Retrucou não perdendo a pose e analisando o que Gaara já havia feito, e tudo o que viu foi bagunça – "Certo, você senta ai e eu cozinho." – Empurrou o ruivo, o qual não reclamou, até uma cadeira e o fez sentar, enquanto prendia mais firmemente o cabelo e começava a arrumar a bagunça feita e preparar o almoço

Não havia demorado nem vinte minutos e já estava tudo limpo e a comida na mesa, pronta para ser ingerida. Ambos agradeceram pela comida e começaram a comer.

"Está gostoso." – Murmura Gaara sem se dar o trabalho de levantar o olhar

Ino demorou um pouco para processar a informação de Gaara, GAARA, estar elogiando a SUA comida. Mas quando conseguiu entender, não pode deixar de sorrir e agradecer com o rosto corado, coisa que para isso, o ruivo se deu o trabalho de levantar o olhar e fixá-lo na face alva da kunoichi, que ficava vermelha a cada segundo mais.

Tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho que havia se formado Ino pede licença e se levanta, dizendo que precisava voltar para a floricultura. Gaara nada diz, apenas dá um ligeiro aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e volta a comer o restante da comida que havia em seu prato.

Quando terminou resolveu lavar a louça, enquanto as imagens da loira iam surgindo na mente dele, involuntariamente claro, mas ele não fez questão de afastar os pensamentos, mas também não se permitiu sentir nada, nem raiva, ódio, atração, nojo, paixão ou desejo por sangue. Nada, apenas isso, nada.

Já dava para ver nitidamente as estrelas naquele lençol escuro chamado céu quando Ino adentrou na casa, com os cabelos desarrumados e literalmente se arrastando com a ajuda das paredes até o sofá, onde se atirou e permitiu ficar ali.

É certo que ela era uma kunoichi e estava acostumada a lidar com situações em que uma pessoa 'normal' ficaria sem energias em segundos, mas definitivamente, trabalhar naquela floricultura e lidar com tantas pessoas a deixavam exausta.

"Maldita mulher." – Reclama ao lembra de uma velha senhora bastante gorda usando uma roupa colada e de cores joviais, que havia passado quase a tarde inteira na floricultura

Aquela mulher era impossível de se agüentar. Ficava falando coisas fúteis e não se decidia em como seria o ramalhete de flores que ia levar, claro que sem contar com o fato de que por mais que Ino explicasse todos os detalhes sobre cada significado das flores, ela parecia não entender nada. E no final teve a audácia de não comprar nada e dizer que Ino estava com uma cara péssima, que tinha que ser mais jovial.

"Eu não mereço isso, definitivamente." – O som sai abafado devido a uma almofada que Ino pressionou contra o rosto

Gaara que havia ouvido barulho na porta, mas não ouviu barulho das escadas, resolve sair de seu quarto e ver o que a ninja fresca estava fazendo.

"Tentando se sufocar?"

"Não." – Responde um pouco mau humorada e muito cansada

"Tira o dia de folga amanhã."

"Mas eu não posso, é uma obrigação, eu devo mostrar que sou responsável e capaz... Pera ai, é mesmo, amanhã vai ser minha folga. Minha folga mesmo, você faz a comida e limpa a casa." – Diz ficando sorridente e dando pulinhos em direção a escada, onde sobe e vai tomar um banho quente

Gaara, apesar do rosto não demonstrar, estava num misto de sensações. Era bom ver a ninja fresca se animar novamente, mas não podia acreditar que ela o mandara fazer os deveres dela amanhã. Dando-se por vencido, vai até a cozinha e serve um pote com uma salada de frutas que havia preparado e leva o mesmo até o quarto de Ino, onde deixa para ela comer quando saísse daquele demorado banho.

Quando Ino saiu do banho estava vestindo um short de moletom curto e uma blusa de alça na cor roxa combinando com o short preto. Estava secando o cabelo com uma toalha quando entrou no quarto e viu um pote com salada de frutas. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso e pulou literalmente na cama e começou a comer, dizendo em voz alta 'delicioso'.

Permitiu-se dar um sorriso enquanto levava mais uma colherada de salada de frutas à boca, pensando que, afinal de contas, ter Gaara como hóspede não era tão ruim como imaginou.


	7. 5º dia de Convivência

**Naruto **pertence a Kishimoto-sensei, mas essa fic é de minha autoria (por incrível que pareça o.o)

**Desculpe a** demora em postar, e aviso que esse capítulo está muito extenso. Peço desculpas pelos erros de português, sempre reviso mas algum errinho sempre passa desapercebido.

**Boa leitura** e por favor, deixem reviews x)

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**5º dia de convivência**_

O dia amanhecia calmo e numa temperatura agradável. Alguns raios de sol começavam a penetrar o quarto de Ino, iluminando aos poucos a penumbra gostosa e relaxante.

No andar de baixo da casa, todas as cortinas e algumas janelas estavam abertas, sendo assim, recebendo o sol e a brisa matinal. Gaara se encontrava na cozinha, novamente travando uma batalha contra aqueles utensílios de cozinha burros.

"Ela faz parecer tão fácil." – Murmura baixinho quando finalmente consegue preparar a maldita massa de panqueca

O ruivo sabia que não devia estar fazendo o café da manhã para aquela ninja fresca, ela não merecia, mas algo dentro dele queria fazer aquele agrado a ela. Mais um agrado, visto que ele andava fazendo muitas coisas para ela.

Despejou um pouco da massa numa frigideira e levou ao fogo, em pouco tempo as primeiras panquecas estavam prontas, e com elas, um cheirinho bom se espalhou por toda a casa, atingindo obviamente, o andar superior.

O quarto de Ino se encontrava um pouco mais iluminado e podia-se ouvir o barulho de pessoas lá fora juntamente com o canto dos pássaros. A menina estava quase totalmente acordada, mas com muita preguiça de se levantar ou de sequer abrir os olhos.

Um cheiro bom foi invadindo o quarto e acariciando as narinas da garota, que sentiu o estômago se revirar implorando por alimento. Lentamente se espreguiçou e escorregou os pés para fora da cama, tentando calçar as pantufas. Quando finalmente conseguiu, deu-se por vencida e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto para em seguida descer à cozinha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Com uma mão desligou o fogão enquanto com a outra levava um prato repleto de deliciosas panquecas à mesa. Em seguida foi ver se tinha suco pronto na geladeira, vendo que não, decidiu preparar um. Encontrou várias frutas organizadas no fruteiro, ficou pensando em qual pegar. Sua mão já estava indo na direção das laranjas quando viu dois abacaxis e mudou de idéia. Suco de abacaxi com hortelã é sempre bem vindo.

Mal havia terminado de fazer o suco e arrumar a mesa e uma ninja sonolenta esfregando os olhos adentrou na cozinha.

"Bom dia." – Conseguiu murmurar entre bocejos a kunoichi

"Preparei o desjejum." – Limitou-se a dizer o ruivo enquanto observava a menina tatear uma cadeira para se sentar

Após dar mais um bocejo Ino permitiu-se contemplar a mesa. Estava arrumada para dois, com pratos, copos, talheres e a comida, tudo bem distribuído.

"Uau." – Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer – "Deve ter dado trabalho. Não precisava."

"Apenas coma."

Lançando ao ruivo um sorriso doce e quase submisso diante a 'ordem', Ino voltou sua atenção para aquelas panquecas, cujo cheiro a havia despertado. Pegou algumas e colocou em seu prato, despejando em cima creme de amendoim e cobertura de chocolate. Mas pode esconder a ansiedade quando cortou um pedaço e o colocou na boca.

"Está uma delícia." – Disse quando conseguiu engolir tudo, tomando um gole de suco em seguida – "O suco também está ótimo."

Gaara limitou-se a dar um aceno de cabeça e lançar um breve olhar em direção aquele mar azul que eram os orbes da loira. Mesmo não querendo admitir, era bom vê-la assim, tão à vontade com ele e elogiando o que ele fazia. Fora Temari, ninguém o elogiava verdadeiramente e sem medo.

Quando acabaram de comer tudo, porque sim, mesmo Gaara tendo feito inúmeras panquecas, os dois sozinhos comeram tudo, foram lavar a louça.

O ruivo já havia pegado na esponja e se preparava para ligar a torneira quando uma mão delicada pousou sobre a sua.

"O cozinheiro não lava." – Sentenciou docemente

Por um minuto Gaara ponderou se ignorava ela ou não, mas no fim ia sair ganhando se não lavasse a louça. Dando espaço para a loira se apoderar da pia, sentou-se em uma cadeira ficando diretamente às costas da kunoichi que estava ensaboando os pratos.

"Você sabe realmente cozinhar Gaara. Me impressionou." – Comentou casualmente, numa tentativa de puxar assunto

"Ninjas precisam saber cozinhar." – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e no fundo, era verdade

"Fritar peixes e fazer onigiri não é exatamente cozinhar." – Retrucou enquanto colocava no escorredor de louça dois copos

Por falta de vontade de retrucar a loira, o ruivo permitiu-se observá-la enquanto esfregava a frigideira em uma parte que ele próprio havia deixado grudar pedaços de massa queimada.

Era quase hipnótico observá-la. O corpo mexendo-se de um lado para o outro enquanto colocava força no braço. Cantarolava alguma canção infantil e tinha alguns respingos de água e espuma na roupa.

Talvez o adjetivo fresca, que atribuía a ela, não fosse no sentido de fútil enjoadinha, e sim no sentido de jovial. A pele alva quase sempre numa temperatura agradável, numa temperatura fresca, exalava o mais doce perfume. O rosto corado, os olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro parecendo raios de sol. Ela era linda.

"Podíamos tomar sorvete após o almoço, o que acha?" – Ao perguntar voltou o rosto para trás e quase estranhou o olhar fixo do ruivo em si

"Tanto faz."

"Vou levar isso como um sim." – E deitando a língua para fora voltou a atenção aos últimos talheres que faltava lavar

Após terminar de arrumar a cozinha e trocar de roupa, Ino disse que ia dar uma volta e convidou o ruivo para acompanhá-la. Ele recusou sempre, mas foi só Ino dizer 'acidentalmente' que ele poderia ir ver Temari e se o Nara estava cuidando bem dela que o ruivo já estava saindo da casa.

Foram caminhando lado a lado, mas sem conversar até a casa do Nara. Ino tocou a campainha e logo foi recebida com um abraço pela mãe do colega de time, que os convidou a entrar.

Foram em direção a sala e encontraram duas pessoas discutindo. Ou melhor, um garoto quase dormindo ouvindo uma menina dizer que ele era um preguiçoso e que não agüentava mais isso.

"Olá." – Cumprimenta Ino com uma gota na cabeça

Temari virou na direção dos dois recém chegados e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o seu irmãozinho.

"Gaara." – Murmurou ela abraçando o ruivo que não fez questão de retribuir – "Acho que sua situação está pior que a minha." – Disse apontando para Ino e Shikamaru, dando um sorriso cínico

"Oras sua..." – Começou Ino caminhando em direção à outra loira, mas Shikamaru foi mais rápido e segurou sua cintura e forçou-a a sentar-se

"Na verdade Temari, está tudo bem." – Disse Gaara deixando a todos momentaneamente surpresos

"Ah, bom..." – Começou a Sabaku sem saber ao certo o que dizer – "Kankurou veio aqui ontem, disse que depois que sairmos daqui, nunca mais quer ver insetos." – E um sorriso brincalhão perpassou por seus lábios

A manhã passou relativamente agradável. Por mais surpreendente que seja, Ino e Temari conversaram como se fossem amigas, enquanto Gaara apenas observava e Shikamaru entre um cochilo e outro murmurava seu habitual 'problemática'.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço, e apesar do convite, Ino e Gaara foram embora, em busca de um restaurante.

"Este é bom." – Exclama Ino apontando um restaurante onde costumava comer com seu time

Gaara acena positivamente com a cabeça e ambos entram no estabelecimento, pedindo coisas leves para almoçar e comendo em silêncio.

Quando terminam e pagam a conta, a kunoichi decide que é melhor caminhar um pouco num bosque ali perto, para fazer a digestão. O ruivo apenas a acompanha.

Quando chegam em uma parte onde tem muitas flores, Ino deita-se na grama e fecha os olhos, inspirando profundamente aquele delicioso aroma floral. Gaara apenas a observa e senta ao lado dela, olhando para o horizonte sem realmente enxergá-lo, visto que na sua frente vinha, a todo o momento, as imagens da loira fresca.

"O que você acha?" – Perguntou sorridente, mas não obtendo resposta voltou a repetir – "Gaara, o que você acha?"

Mas o ruivo continuava a pensar na loira ao seu lado que não pode escutá-la, só prestou atenção nela quando seus rostos se encontraram a milímetros.

"Gaara." – Sua voz saiu baixa e seu hálito fresco tocou o face do ruivo que começava a adquirir um tom vermelho

"O que foi?" – Perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca

"Vamos tomar sorvete?"

"U-hum." – Murmura enquanto seu corpo involuntariamente ia diminuindo ainda mais a pouca distância entre eles

Gaara olhava para a boca rosada da ninja e para seus olhos azuis, enquanto ela o fitava intensamente, com os olhos semi-abertos. Ino avançou um pouco para frente, tocando com seus lábios de leve nos lábios do ninja.

Ambos, surpresos com o que estava acontecendo, se separaram rapidamente. Ino com o rosto corado e Gaara com sua habitual expressão.

"Vamos indo?" – Perguntou a kunoichi quando conseguiu recuperar a voz

Gaara sem responder começou a caminhar de volta para as ruas movimentadas de Konoha, sendo acompanhado de perto pela loira.

Pararam em frente a uma sorveteria, Ino passou a frente do ruivo e entrou. Decidiu por um sorvete de duas bolas, uma de chocolate e a outra de morango. Gaara também pegou um sorvete com duas bolas, sendo uma de morango e outra de cereja.

Sentaram em um banco e tomaram seu sorvete quase em silêncio, salvo quando Ino tentava puxar um assunto, pois aquele silêncio era constrangedor devido ao que aconteceu antes.

Quando chegaram em casa, Ino correu para seu quarto e fechou a porta, jogando-se em sua cama enquanto as imagens da tarde vinham a sua mente. Aquele toque suave dos lábios fora único para ela. Nesse momento, desejava poder sentir mais a fundo aqueles lábios quentes.

Já no andar de baixo, Gaara havia se atirado no sofá deitando com os braços atrás da cabeça, ficava apenas fitando o teto e pensando nos lábios doces naquela ninja. A imagem dela não saia da cabeça dele, e por incrível que pareça, ao invés de querer matá-la, ele queria sim era estar com ela, protegê-la.

O ruivo estava repassando em sua mente todos os momentos bons que teve naqueles cinco dias ao lado da ninja fresca, quando lembrou do jogo. Ele podia pedir o que quisesse para ela. Quem sabe não ia ser interessante usar esse 'poder' agora?

Com passos decididos e firmes, subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto dela. Elevou o punho e bateu três vezes na porta.

"Estou ocupada." – Gritou uma voz abafada de dentro do quarto

Gaara voltou a bater.

"Saia."

"Você tem que me obedecer, lembra? Falta dois dias ainda."

"Esqueça a droga da aposta." – Gritou, sua voz não saindo mais abafada e sim alterada

"Ou você abre a porta ou eu abro." – Sentenciou com a voz firme mas ainda assim calma

Gaara ouviu o que julgou ser um suspiro mais pesado, ouviu passos e logo a porta estava aberta, com uma loira de olhar assassino na porta.

"O que quer?" – Perguntou ácida, tentando esconder o turbilhão de emoções que estava tendo por apenas ter aquele ruivo na sua frente

"Aproveitar os dois dias que sobram." – Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca

"O que quer pedir?" – Disse com a voz cansada

"Um beijo."

"O que?" – Tentou falar baixo, mas a surpresa fez com que sua voz saísse num grito... esganiçado

E rapidamente ele a calou juntando os lábios. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, perdidos nos olhos azuis da menina, procurando ver sua ação. Para sua surpresa, ou nem tanto, ela os fechou.

Gaara também fecha os olhos, mas não para apenas sentir melhor aquele toque e gosto, mas sim para tentar entender o que estava sentindo, o que era aquilo.

Já Ino sentia-se nas nuvens, aquela sensação era boa, queria ficar assim para sempre. Para sempre, isso parecia um conto de fadas, e contos de fadas eram irreais, pura ilusão... como aquele beijo.

Separou-se rapidamente enquanto sentia seus olhos ficarem repletos de lágrimas.

"Por que?" – Pediu com a voz fraca

Sem se dignar a responder, Gaara foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Deitou na cama e ficou pensando no que exatamente sentiu naquele momento e no que estava sentindo agora. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguns segundos pelo barulho de alguém chorando e uma porta batendo fortemente.

Ao constatar que a loira estava chorando, uma nova emoção tomou conta do ruivo. Era quase como se estivesse se sentindo mal com aquilo. Ela estava chorando. Ela estava chorando por culpa do beijo. Ela estava chorando por culpa do beijo que ele deu nela.

"Droga." – Exclama antes de levantar-se e ir novamente para a porta do quarto da menina

Respirou fundo duas vezes antes de bater de um modo fraco na porta. Não teve resposta. Bateu mais uma vez e nada. Na terceira vez conseguiu ouvir um soluço abafado. Nisso seu peito parecia que tinha diminuído e com isso apertava seu coração mais e mais. Aquela sensação era estranha e por um momento pensou ter sido pego em um genjutsu.

"Ino." – Chamou com a voz baixa, mas alta o suficiente para ela ouvi-lo – "Ino, abre." – Pediu quando ela não disse nada

Desistiu por saber que ela não abriria a porta. Não que ele realmente se importasse, apenas queria ver se ela ia ficar bem. Mas ele não se importava, nunca.

Um banho com certeza ia fazer ele voltar ao normal.

Mas à medida que a água ia escorrendo pelo seu rosto, molhando seus cabelos ruivos mais ele pensava naquela kunoichi. Talvez fosse melhor pedir a Hokage para ficar na casa de outra pessoa. Quem sabe na casa de Naruto?

Mas e ele ia agüentar ficar longe da kunoichi? Tinha que admitir que a presença dela chegava a ser agradável.

Desligou o chuveiro mas continuou imóvel, a mão escorada na parede e a cabeça baixa, tentando pensar.

"Droga." – Exclamou baixinho baixando mais um pouco a cabeça

Água perfumada escorria de seus cabelos vermelhos, tocando o chão, gota após gota. Lágrimas, era isso o que pareciam.

"Droga." – Exclamou novamente, saindo de sua posição para rapidamente passar a toalha no corpo e enrolá-la na cintura

Saiu apressado do banheiro, sem nem ao menos se importar por estar molhando levemente o chão. Parou em frente ao quarto da kunoichi com uma expressão decidida no rosto. Bateu na porta três vezes, sem obter nenhuma resposta em nenhuma das vezes. Sem alterar seu humor, chamou por ela, mas ela não respondeu.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado de forma impaciente e decidiu deixar a educação de lado. Forçou a porta pela maçaneta, mas estava trancada, então usando apenas mais um pouco de força, conseguiu abrir.

Ino que não estava esperando que ele realmente entrasse no quarto, se assustou, dando um leve pulo na cama e sentando na mesma.

Gaara passou alguns segundos olhando diretamente para a menina, que estava com o rosto um pouco corado e manchado de lágrimas.

"Se a porta estava trancada, era para você não entrar." – Falou secamente tentando conter as lágrimas

Foi então que Ino percebeu como Gaara estava. Apenas enrolado em uma toalha, o corpo ainda brilhando por estar úmido. Os cabelos ruivos molhados o deixavam com uma aparência muito bonita. Mas o melhor, fora aquele cheirinho bom, era o brilho nos olhos dele. Era algo diferente, misterioso, intenso.

Gaara não falou nada. Sabia o que falar, ao mesmo tempo em que não tinha idéia do porque estava ali. Olhou mais atentamente para a kunoichi. Ela ainda estava sentada na cama, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente por conta do susto levado. Apesar do rosto estar manchado de lágrimas, estava muito bonito, ainda mais com os fios loiros soltos, moldando sua face.

"O que quer?" – Perguntou impaciente a garota

"Por que estava chorando?"

"Ainda pergunta?" – Ino estava incrédula, arregalou os olhos e depois soltou um pesado suspiro

"Por que estava chorando?" – Pede novamente, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama

Ino recua um pouco, dando um pouco mais de distância entre eles. Se o ruivo com roupa já era irresistível, ele sem roupa era ainda mais.

"Porque você brinca comigo." – Responde num fio de voz sem coragem de olhar nos olhos verde água

"Eu não brinco." – Disse calmamente, mantendo a voz fria e sem emoção

"Então por que me beijou?" – Pediu elevando um pouco a voz

Ino levantou o rosto e ficou observando o ruivo. Gaara abriu a boca, mas não saiu som, fechou novamente e hesitou, pensando.

"Não sei." – Disse por fim

"Não... sabe?" – Pediu lentamente, a insegurança visível em sua voz – "Mas deve ter um motivo para ter me beijado."

"Você tem um motivo para ter retribuído?"

"Eu..." – Hesitou, ela tinha sim, pelo menos achava que tinha, mas não podia dizer – "Tenho."

"E qual é?" – A inocência e curiosidade que faltavam na sua voz estavam presentes em seu olhar

"Eu... acho que... gosto de você." – Disse insegura, a voz trêmula e as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto

"Gosta... de mim?" – Repetiu com certo espanto pelas palavras dela

Ino se encolheu um pouco enquanto Gaara continuava a olhar para ela com certo espanto. Gostar dele não era algo comum, era natural estar espantado.

"Como pode gostar de mim? Eu sou um monstro." – Diz um pouco alterado, levantando da cama e quase assustando a loira

"Você não é um monstro." – Diz com certa ansiedade e também ficando de pé – "Você é o Gaara. O ninja que lava a louça, que me prepara almoço, que toma sorvete comigo."

"Eu mato pessoas. Sempre matei e vou continuar a matar. Pode gostar de alguém assim?" – Sua expressão metia medo e sua voz fazia os pêlos da nuca de Ino se arrepiarem

"Ninjas são obrigados a matar. Você é ninja." – Sua voz saia doce e suave, não sabia de onde tirava tanta coragem, não por não estar com medo do ruivo, e sim por estar quase dizendo que estava apaixonada por alguém que mal conhecia

"Mesmo que eu não fosse ninja eu mataria. Eu gosto disso."

"Para." – Gritou enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam – "Para de questionar o porque de eu gostar de você. Se alguém diz isso apenas aceite. Não precisa retribuir." – Sua voz foi baixando devagar, aproximou-se e tocou a mão quente do ninja frio – "Você não é um monstro Gaara."

Agiu por instinto, mas talvez se tivesse agido pela razão a reação ia ser a mesma. A reação ia ser igual de qualquer jeito, pois tomar aqueles lábios para si era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento.

Lábios quentes, macios e com um leve sabor salgado devido às lágrimas. Lábios que se entre abriram quando a língua quente do ruivo pediu passagem. Uma das mãos do shinobi foi para a cintura da kunoichi e a outra acariciou seu rosto retirando as últimas lágrimas que ainda escorriam pela sua bochecha.

Quando se separaram, Gaara se perdeu nos olhos azuis da menina, e Ino perdeu-se nos olhos verde água. Num gesto delicado e que não fazia parte do estilo do shinobi, Gaara beijou a bochecha da garota.

"Não preciso retribuir, não é?" – Pediu com a voz baixa e rouca, fazendo a menina dar um triste balançar afirmativo de cabeça – "Mas eu retribuo."

No inicio Ino arregalou os olhos, mas em poucos segundos estava com um enorme sorriso. Sem pensar, abraçou Gaara que retribuiu o abraço um pouco desajeitado por não estar acostumado a esse tipo de atitude.

Quando se separaram, Ino olhou para baixo envergonhada por sua atitude, mas ficou ainda mais envergonhada ao ver o corpo de Gaara quase nu.

"É melhor você ir se vestir." – Disse olhando fixamente para a parede ao lado

O ruivo apenas concordou e foi para o seu quarto. Quando Ino ouviu a porta ser fechada, pulou na sua cama e abafou um gritinho de felicidade contra o travesseiro. Decidiu ir tomar um banho, para refrescar a cabeça e pensar com clareza.

Ao sair do banho, foi dormir. Estava muito feliz e essa felicidade a fez adormecer logo, tendo um sono leve e bom.

O ruivo ao ver a menina dormindo se aproximou da cama dela e tocou levemente seu rosto.

Era estranho não ter a vontade de matar ela. Ele tinha vontade era de protegê-la, de beijá-la. Puxou a coberta que estava escorregando pelo corpo da menina e saiu do quarto, indo para o seu para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem.


	8. 6º dia de Convivência

**Naruto não **me pertence, e sim, à Kishimoto-sensei. Porém, esta fic é de minha autoria (percebe-se).

**Agradeço às** review's que me mandaram e peço que continuem mandando x)

**Boa** leitura

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**6º dia de convivência**_

Acordando com os primeiros raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto, Ino se espreguiçou esboçando um suave sorriso. Tinha tido uma boa noite de sono e sentia-se mais leve e contente após a conversa que teve com Gaara.

Mas apesar de estar se sentindo bem, foi só pensar no ruivo que seu estomago encheu de borboletas.

Balançando a cabeça para dissipar tais pensamentos, trocou de roupa e foi lavar o rosto, para em seguida ir preparar o desjejum.

Não encontrou Gaara em todo o trajeto, então supôs que ele ainda estava em seu quarto. Quando estava terminando de por a mesa, a porta da casa é aberta e por ela entra Gaara. O ruivo vendo que tinha gente na cozinha foi para lá.

"Bom dia." – Disse a loira ao ver ele

Ele apenas cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e logo se serviu do suco recém preparado pela kunoichi. A loira indicou uma cadeira para ele sentar-se, mas Gaara disse que primeiro ia lavar as mãos.

Em poucos minutos o ruivo reapareceu na cozinha, indo em direção a cadeira. Ino já estava comendo e apenas levantou o olhar quando o ruivo sentou-se.

"Onde estava?" – Sua curiosidade foi por fim posta em palavras

"Apenas sai para caminhar." – Responde enquanto arruma um pão para comer

Ino murmura algo em compreensão e continua a comer.

Quando termina, coloca seu prato na pia e sobe até o banheiro, onde escova os dentes e termina de se arrumar.

Descendo as escadas novamente, vai até a cozinha, onde Gaara ainda estava, e pega seu avental.

"Vou trabalhar, se precisar de algo, é só pedir." – E já estava saindo quando sente uma mão segurar delicadamente seu braço

Ino sorri ao sentir a mão em seu braço. Aquela mão quente e macia. Gaara parecia estar tomando cuidado para não machuca-la como da última vez que segurou seus pulsos.

Virando-se para o ruivo, o encontrou já de pé.

O ruivo por sua vez aproximou os lábios dos lábios da menina e logo a distância entre eles era nula.

Após o beijo, Gaara apenas voltou a se sentar e acenou para a loira quando ela se despediu.

Na floricultura, nem uma velha gorda e espalhafatosa conseguiria apagar o sorriso no rosto da loira.

Na hora do almoço, Ino passou rápido em sua casa e encontrou Gaara sentado no sofá vendo televisão.

"Eu vou visitar a Sakura agora." – Disse atraindo a atenção do ruivo para si – "Depois vou direto na floricultura, volto a noite."

Quando chegou na casa da amiga, esta a convidou prontamente para almoçar. Para conversarem melhor, foram comer no quarto na menina de cabelos róseos.

Conversaram besteiras por um bom tempo, dando risada e se divertindo.

"Eu soube que Gaara está hospedado em sua casa." – Comentou Sakura, tentando controlar um sorriso

"Sim, ordens de Tsunade-sama."

"E ai?" – Pediu Sakura já sorrindo abertamente

"Ai o que?" – Pede a loira fingindo não saber do que a amiga estava falando – "Ah, ta bom. Eu to gostando dele."

"Sério? Que ótimo."

"Nem tanto... Sei lá. Ele vai embora daqui uns dias e possivelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo."

"Suna não é tão longe assim." – Diz cantarolando as palavras – "O amor não conhece fronteiras."

Ino deu risada e Sakura a acompanhou. Era bom conversar com a amiga.

"Tenho que voltar pro trabalho. Até depois."

Sakura acenou para a amiga e a viu sair apressada da casa.

Voltando para a floricultura, Ino trabalhou até depois do sol já ter se posto. Parecia que todo mundo queria alguma planta ou algum ramalhete. Suspirou pesadamente e foi fechar as janelas e trancar a porta.

Ao chegar em casa, não encontrou o ruivo pelo caminho, foi direto tomar banho.

Adorou a sensação da água morna em seu corpo, fazendo os músculos relaxarem. Após o banho, secou rapidamente o corpo e tentou secar os fios loiros. Como havia ido direto para o banheiro, sem passar em seu quarto, ela teria que se enrolar na toalha e ir para o quarto se trocar.

Ao sair do banheiro encontrou um certo ruivo saindo do quarto de hóspedes. Ino sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho devido à vergonha.

Gaara por sua vez sorriu de canto ao ver a linda kunoichi na sua frente. As pernas bem torneadas a mostra, os cabelos loiros caindo pelo ombro nu. O cheiro que ela exalava era inebriante.

Aproximando-se da menina, fazendo ela arregalar um pouco os olhou, Gaara tomou aqueles lábios rosados para si. Ino permitiu a passagem da língua quente em sua boca. Levando uma das mãos até os fios ruivos do garoto, a outra mão permanecia segurando a toalha contra o corpo. Podia sentir a mão de Gaara em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas, e estava adorando aquela sensação.

Quando se separaram, Ino ainda tinha o rosto corado.

"O jantar já está pronto." – Disse Gaara descendo as escadas

Ino então foi para o quarto, fechando a porta e colocando uma roupa confortável. Uma calça de moletom que não era quente e uma baby look simples.

Indo para a cozinha, encontrou a mesa arrumada e um Gaara servindo suco de laranja nos copos.

O ruivo olhou a menina quando esta entrou e foi sentar-se, e por um segundo se decepcionou. As pernas estavam totalmente cobertas, ao contrário de antes. Mas o cheiro ainda era o mesmo, inebriante.

Comeram em silêncio e lavaram a louça em silêncio também. Mas um silêncio que nada tinha de constrangedor.

Quando terminaram, Ino disse que ia dormir, deu um beijo na bochecha de Gaara e foi para seu quarto, deixando um ruivo pensativo para trás.


	9. 7º dia de Convivência

**Naruto pertence** a Kishimoto-sensei, mas essa fic é de minha autoria.

**Muito obrigada **pelas reviews, e espero que continuem mandando x)

**Só para **avisar, a fic já está chegando ao fim, terá mais uns 3 capítulos "só".

**Boa leitura** e desculpa os possíveis erros de digitação.

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**7º dia de convivência**_

Ino acordou e deu graças que não precisaria ir à floricultura hoje. Sabia que estava sendo desleixada, mas quem se importava?

Espreguiçou-se e bocejou algumas vezes antes de criar coragem de se levantar. Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um banho gelado para acordar de vez.

Quando saiu do banheiro estava totalmente desperta, bonita e cheirosa. Sorriu antes de ir na cozinha preparar algo para comer.

Ao adentrar o aposento, não sentiu vontade de comer nada, mas para não ficar de estômago vazio optou por pegar uma maçã.

Foi comer na sala enquanto folheava uma revista qualquer, sem prestar atenção realmente no que estava escrito.

"Onde está Gaara?" – Pensou a kunoichi pelo que devia ser a décima vez

Terminou a maçã e foi escovar os dentes, sem encontrar o ruivo pelo caminho. Quando terminou de escovar os dentes, decidiu ir organizar seu quarto. Porém, antes de entrar em seu quarto lançou um olhar no quarto de hóspedes. A porta estava fechada.

Soltou o ar com força tamanha frustração.

"Não sei porque estou assim também." – Pensou enquanto colocava um cd para escutar – "Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele."

Não tinha muita coisa para organizar em seu quarto. Ela mantinha quase tudo em ordem. Decidiu limpá-lo também, mas terminou o serviço em seguida, e o cd estava ainda na metade das músicas. Atirou-se na cama olhando para o teto.

Eventualmente lançava olhares para o corredor, pois havia deixado a porta aberta com a desculpa que precisava ventilar o ambiente.

Estava sentindo as pálpebras pesarem e logo os olhos azuis fecharam, dando-se por vencidos pelo cansaço.

Ino tinha a impressão que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando sentiu algo realmente bom, macio e quente tocar seus lábios. Abrindo os orbes azuis, encontrou um par de olhos verde água olhando-a intensamente.

"Gaara." – Exclamou preguiçosa, sentando-se na cama em seguida

"Não dormiu de noite?" – Perguntou mantendo a voz e o rosto inexpressivos

"Dormi... mas de repente me deu sono." – Sorriu sem jeito, sentindo as bochechas ficarem coradas

Gaara ficou olhando para ela um momento e depois se sentou na cama ao lado da kunoichi. Essa bocejou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo.

Sentiu quando os músculos dele enrijeceram, mas apenas sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Gaara. Ele não estava acostumado com carinho, não é mesmo?

Aos poucos Gaara relaxa e permite-se prestar atenção na música que tocava. O vocal era feminino e a música não era muito agitada, mas não tinha aquele romantismo que dizem ter em todas as músicas que meninas ouvem. A kunoichi tinha bom gosto no final das contas.

Ficaram uns minutos assim até que Ino levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Gaara, que olhou para ela quase que interrogativamente.

"Vou preparar o almoço." – E saiu desligando o aparelho de som

O ruivo a seguiu e a ajudou no preparo do almoço. Comeram em silêncio e quando terminaram Ino foi lavar a louça, e Gaara foi secá-la.

Já tinha lavado todos os copos, e o silêncio ainda reinava na cozinha.

"Ele é calado e sério demais." – Pensou suspirando a loira

Então o seu rosto iluminou-se quando teve uma idéia. Fez uma espécie de concha com as mãos e jogou um pouco de água em Gaara.

O ruivo ficou estático e olhou para a menina que ria dele. Aproveitando-se da distração dela, ele pegou um pouco de espuma e jogou nela também.

Ino parou de rir na mesma hora, olhou para si, cheia de espuma e em seguida para Gaara. Ambos se olharam durante alguns segundos até Ino voltar a dar risada. Gaara apenas sorriu de canto e os dois voltaram a se atirar espuma e água.

Quando a louça terminou de ser limpa, o chão precisava ser seco, juntamente com as roupas que ambos usavam.

"Foi... divertido." – Comentou Gaara escolhendo com cuidado as palavras

"Foi mesmo." – Disse Ino ainda sorrindo e sentando-se no sofá, com a roupa úmida

Gaara sentou ao seu lado e ligou a televisão, buscando algum canal bom. Quando acharam um filme passando, ficaram prestando atenção, pois parecia ser bom.

"Nee, Gaara." – Chamou Ino ficando com as bochechas rosadas

O ruivo apenas olhou para ela e estranhou o fato dela estar corada.

"Nada não." – Retruca e levanta-se do sofá – "Vou tomar água, quer também?"

Gaara apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça e Ino vai em direção à cozinha. Sentia seu coração acelerado. Tomou um copo de água e logo se serviu de outro. Encheu um para Gaara também e voltou para a sala.

Assistiram mais um pouco do filme em silêncio. Os copos vazios jaziam em cima da mesa, esquecidos.

Quando o filme terminou, Ino espreguiçou-se e sentou-se melhor no sofá. Ficou praticamente sentada em cima das pernas, mas um pouco de lado. Gaara continuava na mesma posição, olhando os comerciais.

"O filme era bom." – Comenta Ino para quebrar o silêncio

"Hun... era mesmo." – Diz Gaara voltando o rosto agora para encarar a kunoichi

Ficaram uns segundos se olhando. O ruivo então se acomodou melhor no sofá também, mas deitando a cabeça no colo da loira.

Ele não pode resistir, parecia que ela tinha um imã. Ino sorriu com a atitude do garoto e acariciou o topo da cabeça dele, brincando vez ou outra com os fios ruivos.

O ruivo fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque. Ele não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas sabia que gostava de estar perto daquela kunoichi.

Os minutos foram passando e já estava perto do sol se pôr, mas Gaara continuava ali deitado no colo da kunoichi, e ela continuava a mexer nos fios ruivos do shinobi.

A loira sorriu docemente, e aproveitando que o ruivo estava com os olhos fechados, aproximou seu rosto e beijou aqueles lábios. Lábios que ela estava ansiando tocar desde que havia acordado.

Gaara aprofundou o beijo desfrutando do gosto e das sensações que aquela garota despertava nele.

Separaram-se e Ino sorriu para Gaara, que tinha os orbes verde água abertos agora.

"Vamos dar uma volta?" – Perguntou sorrindo a kunoichi

"Vamos." – Concordou Gaara levantando-se

Colocaram os calçados e saíram para passear um pouco. Ficaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo e encontraram poucas pessoas conhecidas. Numa das ruas avistaram duas pessoas conhecidas e foram até lá.

"Gaara." – Exclamou Kankurou quando reconheceu seu irmão

"Oi Kankurou, oi Shino." – Disse Ino sorrindo gentilmente

Gaara fez um aceno de cabeça para o irmão e para Shino que havia dito 'oi' antes para o ruivo.

"Temari me disse que vamos ficar mais uns dois dias aqui provavelmente." – Falou Kankurou tentando lembrar-se das palavras da irmã – "Vamos poder finalizar essa missão logo."

"Ótimo, quanto antes melhor." – Retrucou o ruivo seriamente

Conversaram mais um pouco e se despediram. Ino estava calada no resto do caminho. Gaara também estava, mas isso era normal. Mas Ino estava pensativa, franzindo o cenho às vezes.

"Então ele vai embora logo." – Pensou cabisbaixa – "Eu estava com a vaga impressão de que iríamos morar juntos para sempre." – Deu um sorriso triste – "Mas logo meus pais voltam também."

Chegaram em casa e Gaara foi direto tomar um banho enquanto Ino foi para a cozinha pegar mais uma maçã para comer. Deu duas mordidas e viu que estava sem apetite.

Comeu por obrigação e foi para o quarto, onde se deitou e ficou pensando. Ela estava gostando mesmo de Gaara, gostando muito.

"Droga." – Exclamou baixinho quando ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta

Mesmo de olhos fechados, soube que Gaara estava se aproximando. Não adivinhou isso pelos passos dele, pois esses eram muito silenciosos, e nem pela respiração, pois de tão calma era quase imperceptível. Ela soube por causa do cheiro. Aquele cheiro dele que ela tanto amava havia invadido suas narinas.

"O que foi?" – Pediu ainda de olhos fechados, inspirando profundamente para sorver mais daquele cheiro que tanto amava

"Nada." – Declarou

Ino só abriu os olhos – e os deixou bem arregalados – quando sentiu Gaara deitando ao seu lado. Ficou com o rosto muito corado e imaginou que estaria mais vermelha do que Hinata ficaria se Naruto dissesse que amava ela.

Virou o rosto na direção do rosto de Gaara e o viu com os olhos fechados. Ao sentir o olhar da loira em si, o ruivo abriu os olhos e encontrou um ponto de interrogação naqueles orbes azuis.

"Se quiser eu saio."

"Não... fique aqui." – Pediu num sussurro e com o rosto ainda mais vermelho

Acomodou-se melhor na cama, deitando de lado ficando de frente para o ruivo. Um dos braços ela passou por cima do tórax dele, num semi-abraço.

Gaara gostou daquela sensação e sorriu quando a loira, após algum tempo, pegou no sono. Gostando de estar ali, Gaara não fez questão de sair. Aproveitou para ficar vendo o céu através da janela que Ino esquecera de fechar a cortina.

No meio da noite sentiu Ino mexer-se e sorriu quando a menina, em pleno sono, deitou a cabeça no tórax dele e o abraçou ainda mais, entrelaçando as pernas.

Agora o shinobi podia entender o que Naruto quis dizer com ter amigos e alguém para proteger. Tinha seus irmãos e agora tinha a loirinha adormecida em seus braços. Ele era um assassino, um monstro, mas não podia negar aquele sentimento nele.

Bufou por pensar em 'sentimentos' e 'Ino' numa mesma frase, mas teve o cuidado de não acordar a garota, que dormia profundamente. Ela parecia um anjo.

Afundou a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro tentando não pensar no que estava fazendo.

Lá fora, as estrelas cintilavam, indicando que o ruivo teria algumas horas ainda até a loira acordar.


	10. 8º dia de Convivência

**Naruto não** me pertence, e sim, à Kishimoto-sensei. No entanto, essa fic é sim de minha autoria.

**Peço desculpas** pela demora e pelos possíveis erros gramaticais encontrados neste capítulo. Talvez eu demore para postar o próximo capítulo, pois quero reescreve-lo, ele ficou muito curto.

**Obrigada por** todas as review's, e por favor, continuem mandando.

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**8º dia de convivência**_

Abriu os olhos devagar quando os raios de sol tocaram seu rosto. Fechou os olhos sentindo vontade de continuar a dormir, especialmente porque estava muito confortável e o cheiro de Gaara parecia impregnado naquele local.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Lembrou-se de ontem estar deitada ao lado de Gaara e acabar adormecendo.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça, fazendo os fios loiros caírem numa cascata pelo rosto.

"Oh Meus Deus." – Pensou quando viu que estava deitada com Gaara, usando aquele tórax bem definido dele como travesseiro

Sentiu o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto, mas sorriu quando Gaara olhou para ela.

"Bom dia." – Falou baixinho a kunoichi

Gaara deu um meio sorriso para ela e viu-a se levantar espreguiçando-se.

"Vou tomar um banho." – Diz a loira pegando uma roupa e indo para o banheiro

Enquanto a água escorria pelo corpo, suspirou. Ela só poderia estar ficando louca. Adorou dividir a mesma cama com Gaara, acordar e ver ele ali.

Sacudiu a cabeça diante do que estava pensando e deu um sorriso triste. Ele era um shinobi frio e iria embora em breve. Não tinha passado de um caso de primavera, algo passageiro.

"Não vou pensar nisso agora." – Disse em voz baixa desligando o chuveiro

Saiu do banho e foi à vez de Gaara ir. Ino então foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para eles comerem.

As palavras de Kankurou começaram a martelar na cabeça da kunoichi. Dois dias passavam muito rápido, e ela desejava que demorasse mais um pouco. Quem sabe um ano ou dois?

Suspirando pesadamente, terminou de colocar a mesa bem na hora em que Gaara entrava na cozinha.

Comeram em silêncio. Gaara mantinha a expressão fria e indiferente de sempre, enquanto Ino parecia triste e pensativa.

Quando terminaram, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Gaara foi lavar a louça e Ino foi para a sala, admirar o teto enquanto deitava no sofá. Mas seu ritual de contemplação de teto durou pouco, pois a campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

"Tsunade –sama pede a presença de Gaara no escritório dela agora." – Anuncia um ninja, indo embora em seguida

Ino fechou a porta suspirando. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou Gaara terminando a louça. Era evidente que ele tinha ouvido o recado.

"Deixa que eu termino." – Disse Ino se aproximando da pia – "Você tem que ir."

"Não." – Respondeu ensaboando o último prato – "Já estou acabando."

E de fato ele acabou bem rápido, apenas secou as mãos e saiu.

Quando viu que Gaara havia saído, encostou-se na parede da cozinha e devagar foi escorregando até o chão. Com um soluço, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

Nem ela entendia o porque de estar chorando. Mas ver Gaara saindo a trouxe para mais perto da realidade. Ele ia embora. Ia deixá-la ali.

Mas as palavras de Sakura vieram a sua mente. Suna não era muito longe, eles poderiam se ver ainda... Mas Ino não sabia se Gaara ia querer vê-la ainda. E ela tinha medo de tocar no assunto.

Secou as lágrimas, se chamando de tola mentalmente, e decidiu dar uma limpada na casa.

Sentiu as mãos tremerem quando chegou a vez de limpar o quarto de hóspedes. Entrou receosa e abriu a cortina que estava entreaberta. Limpou o chão e tirou o pó dos móveis. Depois olhou para a cama que tinha ali.

O travesseiro tinha levemente a marca da cabeça ruiva do shinobi. Ino tocou o travesseiro, quase que acariciando, imaginando ali os cabelos de Gaara.

Havia uma muda de roupa jogada em cima da cama também. Ino pegou a blusa de Gaara e levou até o rosto. Tinha o cheiro dele. Aquele cheiro inebriante que ela tanto gostava.

Ouviu a porta da casa ser aberta e soltou rapidamente a blusa de Gaara, como se tivesse levado um choque ou algo assim. Pegou o material de limpeza e foi para o corredor, fingindo estar limpando ali.

Ouviu os passos na escada e logo o shinobi apareceu, com sua expressão de sempre.

"Olá." – Cumprimentou Ino varrendo o corredor, que não possuía mais poeira já que ela já o havia limpo

"A Hokage disse que depois de amanhã poderemos voltar a missão."

"Ah, ta." – Exclamou por falta do que dizer

O ruivo então entrou no quarto de hóspedes e fechou a porta. Ino suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas, e por sorte nenhuma rolou de seus orbes azuis.

Precisando de um tempo só para si, Ino resolveu ir até um lugar que sempre a deixava mais relaxada. A floricultura.

Não ia abrir a loja para o público, ela apenas ia ficar lá, rodeada de flores, pensando em paz.

O cheiro das flores invadiu suas narinas, mas aquele cheiro floral não era tão inebriante quanto o cheiro de Gaara, que parecia estar impregnado no corpo feminino.

A kunoichi pegou um colchonete e colocou próximo as flores e ficou deitada ali, pensando no que fazer.

Ficou um bom tempo ali, nem saiu para almoçar. Ela tinha que achar uma solução para aquilo. Estava gostando de Gaara, e ele tinha dito que retribuía o sentimento, então provavelmente ele iria querer vê-la novamente.

Tudo o que a garota precisava era conversar com o ruivo, assim eles resolveriam a situação. Mas o problema era achar coragem de falar aquilo para Gaara. Ino estava com medo de tocar no assunto e acabar se machucando depois.

Mas ela era uma kunoichi, não poderia ficar com medo desse jeito. Levantou-se decidida e foi para casa.

Encontrou o ruivo no quarto dele. A porta estava aberta, então Ino apenas bateu para avisar que estava ali e foi entrando. Gaara estava deitado na cama, mas sentou-se quando viu a kunoichi chegar.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Ino respirava fundo e preparava-se para falar, mas as palavras não lhe vinham a boca e provavelmente se ela tentasse falar mesmo, não iria sair som algum.

"O que foi?" – Pediu Gaara calmamente

"Você vai embora..." – Começou Ino sem ter muita coragem de olhar nos olhos verde água do rapaz – "Mas a gente ainda vai se ver?" – A pergunta custou sair da garganta, mas quando saiu, Ino parecia mais leve e sentia-se melhor

"Provavelmente."

Ino deu um sorriso triste. Não esperava que ele fosse abraça-la e jurar sempre visitá-la e nunca deixar aquele amor apagar. Mas ela esperava que ao menos ele mostrasse interesse maior em continuar a vê-la.

"Sabe, é como eu te disse. Eu gosto de você e gostaria de continuar a te ver." – Disse Ino com a voz baixa e escolhendo com cuidado as palavras

"Hun." – Foi tudo o que Gaara 'disse'

"Gaara." – Chamou Ino com urgência na voz – "Parece que você não vai mais querer me ver, diga alguma coisa." – Ino estava quase chorando outra vez

"Eu tenho responsabilidades e obrigações com a Suna, não posso largar tudo apenas para te ver." – Declarou o ruivo sem alterar sua expressão

"Como... você pode ser tão frio?" – Pediu Ino com a voz fraca e entrecortada

Ela não esperava uma declaração de amor, mas também não esperava uma resposta daquelas. Ela sabia que ele tinha responsabilidades e obrigações, ele era um shinobi da Suna e acima disso, era o Kazekage. Mas ele podia ter dito algo melhor. Se ele gostava dela, ele podia fazer um esforço para se verem, tal como ela estava disposta a fazer.

"É da minha natureza ser assim." – Disse o ruivo como se fosse algo óbvio, mas tinha na voz um 'que' de frieza

Ino arregalou os olhos. Então ela devia ter sido apenas um caso de primavera mesmo. Uma diversão, uma distração enquanto ele ficava em Konoha. Cadê o Gaara que pediu um beijo dela? Cadê o Gaara que disse retribuir os sentimentos da kunoichi?

Aos poucos as lágrimas forem escorrendo pelo rosto de Ino. Ela levantou-se da cama e foi indo para trás, em direção a porta, mas de costas, olhando atentamente Gaara, esperando se ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas ele não disse. Balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Eu te odeio."

A loira foi então para seu quarto e fechou a porta. Atirou-se na cama e ficou pensando no quão idiota ela fora.

Não tinha mais vontade de sair do quarto. Nem mesmo para comer, e a última vez que tinha comida fora no café da manhã.

Ignorou a fome e todas as outras coisas que estava sentindo, e apenas chorou por ter sido tão tola. Uma tola apaixonada.

Há um corredor de distância, Gaara estava sentado na mesma posição ainda.

"Eu te odeio" – Murmurou baixinho, lembrando das palavras da loira e do jeito como ela havia ficado

Ele estava acostumado a ouvir isso das pessoas. Mas ouvir isso de Ino mexeu com ele de certa forma. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas fazia seu peito doer.

Puxou na memória se já havia se sentindo daquela forma antes, e lembrou-se de quando era pequeno, quando conversou com Yashamaru. Não lembrava muito bem, mas conversavam sobre dor, amor, ou algo assim.

Deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios e colocou a mão no peito. Aquilo doía de certa forma. Doía ainda mais quando se lembrava das palavras de Ino e das lágrimas que ela derramava.

Irritado por aquela dor não passar, Gaara vai para a sala ver televisão. Se distrair devia fazer bem para ele.

Aquela noite ia ser realmente longa para o ruivo.


	11. 9º dia de Convivência

**Naruto não** me pertence, e sim, ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Desculpa a** demora, segunda semana de aula e já não vejo a hora das férias... muito puxado x.x

**Esse capítulo** está longe de ser meu favorito, mas espero review's assim mesmo. Lembrando que o próximo capítulo é o último.

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**9º dia de convivência**_

Ino acordou sentindo o estômago implorar por alimento. Levantou preguiçosa e olhou-se no espelho. O rosto estava um pouco inchado por ter chorado tanto, mas nada que uma água fria ou uma compressa de chá de camomila não fosse resolver.

Foi tomar banho rápido e depois foi direto para a cozinha. Temia encontrar Gaara pelo caminho, pois não sabia como se portar ou o que dizer.

Abrindo um pacote de biscoitos e devorou alguns, para só depois ir servir-se de leite para acompanhar.

Já havia comido meio pacote de biscoito e estava no segundo copo de leite quando um rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo entrou na cozinha.

A respiração de Ino cessou por alguns instantes. Ela não esperava encontrar Gaara ali.

Tentando se recompor, a garota ignorou ao máximo a presença do ruivo.

Gaara por sua vez olhava quase que fixamente para a loira, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Optou por então ficar quieto e comer logo alguma coisa para sair dali.

Ino engoliu os últimos biscoitos com certa dificuldade, pois a cada segundo na presença do ruivo fazia sua garganta fechar, sintoma de que o choro estava sendo reprimido.

Saiu o mais depressa que pode da cozinha e foi para o quarto, pensando seriamente em ir trabalhar na floricultura. Precisava se distrair um pouco. Ficar sob o mesmo teto que Gaara iria deixá-la louca.

Vestindo o avental de forma desajeitada por estar com pressa, foi direto para a floricultura, agradecendo aos céus por não ter encontrado o ruivo novamente.

Chegando em seu destino, deu uma varrida na floricultura e logo a abriu, recebendo alguns clientes em seguida. Nem ao menos parou na hora do almoço, pois não tinha fome. Só foi descansar e voltar para casa quando o sol já tinha se posto havia duas horas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O ruivo ouviu a porta da casa abrir-se e rapidamente ser fechada. Sabia que a loira teria ido para a floricultura, sabia exatamente onde encontra-la então, mas estava com receio de aparecer na frente dela.

Ela o odiava, não era, então ele nada poderia fazer a respeito disso.

Mas por mais que o ruivo tentasse se convencer de que o certo era deixar as coisas como estavam, mais ele sentia a incomoda dor no peito.

"Droga." – O som de sua voz é abafado pelo som de um livro chocando-se contra a parede, deixando uma pequena marca na mesma

A imagem da kunoichi loira vinha a todo o instante na mente do ruivo, e ele não podia evitar pensar no gosto dos lábios dela e nas sensações que ela lhe causava.

Talvez devesse ter ficado na casa de Shino desde o princípio. Mas ele não conseguia se arrepender de ter ficado na casa da loira, de ter passeado com ela, lavado a louça junto dela, provar daqueles lábios rosados. Não se arrependia de nada disso, apenas queria apagar a imagem das lágrimas dela.

Desceu a passos lentos para a sala, e olhando para a mesma, observou o relógio que indicava já passar do meio dia.

Com toda a certeza Ino ao iria almoçar em casa. Ela o estava evitando, isso era evidente.

Indo para a cozinha, o ruivo fez um sanduíche com algumas coisas que encontrou na geladeira e foi comer na sala. Aquela cozinha tinha muitas lembranças da loira. As refeições juntos, as risadas dela, a raiva e indignação, a bagunça que fizeram com água e espuma, os beijos trocados.

A sala era menos opressora do que a cozinha, mas ali também tinha recordações da loira lhe acariciando as madeixas e lhe beijando os lábios.

Praguejou baixinho. Ao tinha raiva de Ino e nem dele mesmo, mas da situação. Tudo estava tão bem até ontem.

Ligando a televisão para ver se distraia-se – pois não tinha vontade alguma de ir treinar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa – mal viu o tempo passar, e só foi se dar conta quando o céu claro ia ganhando tonalidades escuras.

Desligou o aparelho e novamente foi para a cozinha. A kunoichi provavelmente ia chegar com fome da floricultura, então ele pretendia deixar o jantar dela pronto.

Sentiu vontade de jantar junto com ela, mas se no café da manhã ela se mostrou muito incomodada com a presença dele por breves instante, imagina se ele ficasse na frente dela um jantar inteiro?!

Deu tudo de si para fazer um jantar magnífico, mesmo que fosse apenas uma macarronada, queria que fosse boa e que pudesse repor as energias da kunoichi. Preparou um suco também e foi arrumar a mesa.

Quando se serviu e começou a comer, não pode evitar que seu olhar se cravasse na cadeira em que a loira sentasse, e sentir uma dor terrível no peito e um vazio por dentro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Foi com certo receio que colocou a chave na fechadura, e com mais receio ainda abriu a porta. Espiou a sala rapidamente e viu que Gaara não estava ali, soltando um suspiro de alivio em seguida. Tirou o avental e jogou-o no sofá, indo para a cozinha em seguida.

Ao entrar na cozinha, e ligar as luzes da mesma, encontrou a mesa arrumada para uma pessoa e uma panela no fogão, com comida ainda morna dentro.

Sorriu triste quase sem acreditar que Gaara havia preparado o jantar dela. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer enquanto esquentava a comida novamente. Depois dessa lágrima vieram algumas outras, e foi com certo esforço que Ino abafou um soluço e tentou se controlar.

Secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, Ino serviu seu prato e começou a comer, tomando um suco que encontrou pronto na geladeira.

A toda hora a loira olhava para a cadeira que Gaara costumava sentar. Mesmo que ele ficasse calado e com uma expressão impossível de se decifrar, ele fazia falta. Era bom estar na presença dele, sentir aquele cheiro, a pele quente, o hálito refrescante.

Quando terminou de comer foi lavar louça, e nesse momento o ruivo entrou na cozinha. Ino congelou e não se atreveu virar o rosto na direção dele. O shinobi por sua vez andou calmamente até o armário, tirou um daqueles copos que Ino havia pintado e o encheu com água gelada, sorvendo tudo em dois goles.

Quando o ruivo saiu da cozinha foi que Ino percebeu que estivera parada com um prato na mão, sem ensaboá-lo. Xingou-se mentalmente, pois sabia que o ruivo havia percebido, e terminou a louça.

Foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos – odiava, realmente, o cheiro de sabão nas mãos – e escovar os dentes, indo para o quarto em seguida. Há caminho do quarto, espiou rapidamente o quarto de hóspedes vendo Gaara deitado na cama de olhos fechados.

Suspirou tristemente e foi se deitar. Ia ser melhor dormir, pois acordada ia apenas ficar pensando no ruivo. Apesar de que até nos sonhos da kunoichi, o belo ruivo fazia questão de aparecer.


	12. 10º dia de Convivência

**Naruto pertence **à Kishimoto-sensei.

**É com alegria** e pesar que comunico que este é o último capítulo da fic. Espero de coração que tenham gostado.

**Agradeço a todos** que mandaram review. Isso me motivou muito.

**Agradecimento especial** à Ane Caroline que me deu a idéia de como fazer o final.

Boa leitura

**Hóspede na Primavera**

_**10º dia de convivência**_

Ino arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentava na cama e colocava a mão no peito, no local do coração. Havia acordado assustada, devido um barulho relativamente alto e próximo.

Olhou ao redor atentamente, fazendo os orbes azuis cintilarem. Não viu nada suspeito. Soltou o ar com força, exasperada, mas logo voltou a ficar atenta quando ouviu outra vez o barulho que a fizera acordar.

Levantou da cama com um pulo e saiu do quarto. Novamente o barulho, e vinha do quarto de hóspedes. Ino foi até a porta, que estava aberta, e olhou para dentro.

Gaara já estava de pé, a cama arrumada, nenhuma roupa espalhada e o livro que ela havia emprestado para ele jazia solitário no criado-mudo. Ino lançou um olhar mais atento para o quarto e viu que Gaara provavelmente, por razões desconhecidas, havia atirado a pequena mala contra a parede.

Vendo que não estava sozinho, o ruivo volta seu olhar para a porta e quase sorri ao ver o rosto de Ino, com um pouco de sonolência estampado nele. Quase sorri, pois ele lembra-se de Ino dizendo que o odiava e isso faz com que à vontade de sorrir evapore.

"Não queria te acordar, desculpe." – Fala Gaara ainda olhando para a loira, que sabia ser linda mesmo quando acabara de acordar, sem maquiagem e com os cabelos despenteados

"Tudo bem." – Murmura e sai dali o mais rápido possível antes que se jogue nos braços fortes do shinobi

Lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em embaçar sua visão, Ino foi para o banheiro, onde poderia usufruir de uma ducha morna para acalmar os ânimos.

Gaara ia embora, e ao ver a mala pronta dele, essa notícia de tornou ainda mais verdadeira e cruelmente real. Ele ia embora.

Escorando as costas na parede fria, foi escorregando até o chão, onde abraçou seus joelhos e escorou a cabeça nos mesmos. Deixou a água caindo pelo corpo encolhido. Queria entender desde quando a presença de Gaara se tornou tão importante para ela. O simples fato de saber que ele ia voltar para Suna fazia seu coração se apertar.

"Mas foram apenas dez dias..." – Murmurava baixo – "Como posso estar tão dependente dele em míseros dez dias?" – E foi com incrível força de vontade que reprimiu as lágrimas e os soluços

Ouviu uma batida na porta e mais do que depressa se levantou. Os fios loiros grudados nas costas. O lábio inferior estava um pouco vermelho, visto que Ino o havia mordido para conter os soluços que subiam pela sua garganta.

"Está tudo bem?" – Ouviu a voz do ruivo

"Sim... Por que?" – Perguntou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir

"Está no banho há quase uma hora."

"Eu já vou sair." – Gritou de volta

A loira nem havia se dado conta que havia passado tanto tempo assim. Praguejou baixinho ao imaginar o que seu pai diria quando visse a conta da água e da luz.

Ao sair do banheiro, com os cabelos pingando água perfumada, foi direto para seu quarto colocar uma roupa mais apropriada, para em seguida ir comer alguma coisa e ir trabalhar.

Aparentemente, Gaara manteve-se no quarto de hóspedes desde que havia ido ver se estava tudo bem com a kunoichi. Fato este que Ino agradecia, pois ainda não tinha coragem de ficar perto do ruivo, apesar de esta ser a coisa que mais queria no momento. Estar perto de Gaara.

Com um suspiro baixo, Ino abriu a floricultura e foi arrumando alguns vasos para ficarem mais perto da janela onde o sol estava batendo. Colocando o avental e prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo, foi encher um regador e começar a molhar a terra daquelas flores maravilhosas.

Estranhamente, houve poucos clientes naquela manhã, deixando Ino extremamente entediada. Mas aproveitando o pouco movimento que a floricultura estava tendo, fechou-a momentaneamente e foi comprar alguma coisa para comer em uma casa de chás ali perto.

Voltou para seu local de trabalho carregando um pacote que continha alguns biscoitos da sorte e um copo plástico contendo um chá de jasmim que exalava um cheiro maravilhoso.

Sentando-se no balcão e bebericando o chá, não se incomodou de parecer desleixada quase algum cliente resolve-se aparecer. Mas ninguém apareceu.

Quebrando ao meio um dos biscoitos da sorte, riu amargamente ao ler sua sorte.

"Não permita que o orgulho estrague o amor."

Amassando o papelzinho e arremessando para trás do balcão, mordeu e mastigou furiosamente o pobre biscoitinho. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o papel que trazia a sorte nos demais biscoitos. Dando um último gole em seu chá, levantou-se do balcão e deu a volta no mesmo, juntando todas as embalagens descartáveis que vieram em seu almoço e abaixando-se para jogar tudo no lixo.

Quando voltar a se erguer e endireitar as costas, sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem ao constatar que não estava mais sozinha.

Um rapaz ruivo fazia companhia para ela agora, a encarando com aqueles profundos olhos verde água.

Ver Gaara ali era quase surreal para Ino. E para completar a cena surreal, uma brisa um pouco mais forte soprou, fazendo os fios dourados de Ino soltarem-se do rabicó, uma mecha ruiva cobrir o kanji na testa de Gaara e a porta da floricultura bater fortemente, fazendo Ino dar um leve pulo com o susto que tomara.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" – Sentiu a voz trêmula, mas não se importou em esconder isso de Gaara, ele perceberia de qualquer forma

"Me despedir." – E foi então que Ino percebeu a mala de Gaara no chão, um pouco atrás dele

"Certo, então... Tchau." – Voltou o rosto para o outro lado na última palavra, tentando conter a tristeza de sua voz

"Obrigada pela hospitalidade." – A frieza era evidente em sua voz, mas a mesma tinha um timbre que não deixava dúvidas que ele não estava sendo sarcástico

"Era minha obrigação, visto que a Hokage-sama mandou." – E Ino fracassou terrivelmente em tentar parecer firme com suas palavras

"A Hokage também disse que se apaixonasse por mim, para tornar a estadia mais interessante?" – A frieza da voz vinha acompanhada de veneno

"Você veio se despedir, já o fez, então vai embora." – Não pode evitar de gritar

Ino sentia-se triste, e com a imagem do ruivo a sua frente ali a havia deixado esperançosa, mas as palavras cruéis dele a despedaçaram.

Viu quando Gaara virou-se de costas para ela e segurou sua mala, caminhando até a porta. A mão do shinobi tocou a maçaneta, mas a porta continuou fechada. Puxou mais uma vez, e nada aconteceu. Usando um pouco mais de força, pode-se ouvir o barulho do vidro balançando, com o se fosse se espatifar no chão a qualquer momento.

"Para. Vai quebrar a porta desse jeito." – Pediu Ino quase em desespero podendo visualizar em sua mente todo aquele vidro estilhaçado no chão

"Ela não quer abrir." – Declarou o ruivo como se aquilo fosse uma justificativa para quebrar quanto vidro ele quisesse

"Nem por isso você vai quebrar a porta. Vai sair uma fortuna repor todo esse vidro." – E a voz feminina estava relativamente mais calma agora, sem toda aquela tristeza e mágoa de antes

"Eu preciso voltar para Suna, e não ficar trancado em uma floricultura."

Fazendo questão de ignorar o comentário de Gaara, Ino olhou atentamente para a maçaneta e fechadura, tentando ver o que estava impossibilitando a porta de abrir.

"Está trancada. Deve ter trancado sozinha quando bateu. É só abrir com a chave." – Explicou com a voz serena e permitindo-se sorrir após isso

"Então abra." – Ordenou com a voz baixa e séria

Revirando os olhos, meteu a mão delicada no bolso frontal do avental à procura das chaves para abrir aquela porta e deixar o seu amado livre para ir embora para terras distantes.

Franziu o cenho quando sentiu em seus dedos apenas o tecido macio do avental. Olhou para dentro do bolso e viu que não estavam ali suas chaves. Revirou novamente os olhos e checou os bolsos de sua calça. Nada ali também.

Ino tinha consciência de que Gaara estava ficando impaciente. Ela mesma estava ficando impaciente por não achar as chaves.

"E então?" – Pediu a voz masculina com um pouco de irritação

"Não encontro às chaves, gênio." – Retrucou mau humorada – "Se quer tanto assim se ver livre de mim, que saia pela janela." – E num gesto desnecessário, indicou as janelas

Pode visualizar o semblante pensativo de Gaara enquanto fitava as janelas.

Era óbvio que ia ser mais fácil ele pegar uma colher e cavar uma saída no chão do que conseguir sair por aquelas minúsculas janelas. Mas Ino teve que morder o interior da bochecha quando viu o olhar desiludido do ruivo. Ele parecia quase como uma criança esperando ver o Papai Noel e descobrir que era apenas um tio distante e gordo disfarçado.

Mas então a loira lembrou-se que estava zangada e magoada com ele, então tratou de ir procurar as malditas chaves no balcão.

"Não quero me livrar de você."

A kunoichi parou o que estava fazendo e tentou processar a informação recém adquirida.

"Como?"

"Não quero me livrar de você." – Repetiu com a mesma – falta de – emoção que antes – "Apenas tenho que terminar a missão que comecei."

"Me de um minuto, eu já vou acha-las." – E sua voz baixou consideravelmente, e finalmente parecia que ela havia entendido

Gaara não queria se ver livre dela. Mas ele era um shinobi, ele tinha obrigações, ele tinha que cumprir uma missão.

Ela havia sido egoísta. Pior do que isso havia sido sentimental. Deixou as emoções a dominarem de tal forma que havia sido injusta e grosseira com Gaara.

Tateando embaixo do balcão sentiu os dedos encostarem-se a algo gelado. Puxando para a claridade, pode ver que eram as chaves.

Sem dizer palavra, foi até a porta e a destrancou, deixando assim o caminho livre para Gaara sair.

O ruivo passou pela porta sem dizer palavra, apenas lançando um rápido olhar para a loira. Se ele fosse de suspirar, com certeza já teria deixado escapar muitos suspiros. Queria indagá-la se era verdade que ela o odiava, mas não podia fazer aquilo. Seu orgulho não permitiria.

Ino observou as costas do ruivo e sentiu a garganta apertar e os olhos marejarem. Não queria que ele fosse, não quando uma das últimas coisas que disse a ele foi 'eu te odeio'.

Lembrou da sorte que veio em seu biscoito e sorriu com a ironia do destino. Se ela quisesse fazer a coisa certa, teria que se desculpar e desmentir o que dissera.

"Gaara..." – Chamou incerta vendo que ele continuava andando, mesmo tendo ouvido o chamado dela – "Gaara, espera." – Tinha certa urgência na voz feminina

"O que você quer agora?" – O ruivo disse sem ao menos se virar para ficar de frente para a loira

"Olha para mim." – Pediu gentilmente enquanto tocava no ombro dele

Gaara deu-se por vencido e virou para observar aqueles orbes azuis que o deixavam hipnotizado. Algumas pessoas na rua começavam a se interessar pelo que estava acontecendo ali.

"Vamos entrar." – Disse apontando com o queixo a floricultura – "É apenas por um instante." – E lançou um olhar rancoroso para os curiosos que os observavam

Gaara seguiu a loira até dentro da floricultura. Ela parecia muito inquieta e estava deixando o ruivo impaciente. Tinha uma missão para terminar, não poderia perder ainda mais tempo.

"Me desculpe." – Falou um pouco baixo e timidamente, mas conseguiu atrair ainda mais a atenção do ruivo para si – "Eu fui rude com você."

Limitando-se a observá-la, Gaara manteve-se em silêncio enquanto procurava traços de sarcasmo na voz e feição da loira, não encontrando nada além de arrependimento, sinceridade e carinho.

"E eu não te odeio."

"Mas você diss-"

"Eu falei porque estava com raiva." – Ino sabia que não era sensato interromper Gaara, mas tinha necessidade de falar tudo de uma vez – "Eu gosto de você, você sabe disso. Eu fui... idiota. Me perdoe, por favor." – E odiou-se, não por estar pedindo perdão, mas por estar chorando

Soltou novamente a mala no chão e levou uma mão até o rosto de Ino, secando as lágrimas que escorriam daqueles orbes tão lindos. Puxou o corpo delicado para mais perto e a abraçou.

Sentiu o rosto feminino se esconder na curva de seu pescoço e não pode evitar um sorriso. Ele havia sentido falta dela e havia temido que ela realmente o odiasse.

Não demorou muito para Ino se acalmar e levantar o rosto, podendo assim olhar diretamente para os orbes verde água de Gaara. Ela se preparava para falar mais alguma coisa quando sua boca foi selada com os lábios de Gaara.

Ambos desejavam aquele contato e ficaram realmente felizes quando puderam sentir um o gosto do outro.

Quando se separavam, Ino teve a certeza que havia sido perdoada e sorriu com isso. Estava feliz por ter feito as pazes com o garoto que gostava. Estava um pouco triste também, pois sabia que ele estava partindo, mas a felicidade era maior que a tristeza.

"Melhor você ir." – Disso com uma calma que surpreendeu ela mesma – "Eu te acompanho até os portões."

Não querendo contestar a loira, novamente pegou sua mala do chão e foi para fora da floricultura. Pode perceber que algumas pessoas espiavam discretamente para tentar entender o que havia se passado, mas após lançar um olhar assassino a elas, resolveu ignorar.

Esperou Ino arrancar de si o avental e chavear a porta, para só depois ficar ao lado dele, segurando sua mão, e caminharem em direção aos portões de Konoha.

Kankurou e Temari já aguardavam nos portões quando Gaara chegou. Kankurou pareceu agradecido de ver o irmão ali, visto que devia estar se sentindo incomodado com o fato de ter um Nara Shikamaru grudado em sua irmã.

"Gaara." – Exclamou Temari contente, soltando momentaneamente a mão de Shikamaru para abraçar o irmão

Ino olhou sapeca para Shikamaru, que retribui com um sorriso e dando um levantar de ombros.

"O que ele está fazendo ali?" – Perguntou friamente Gaara, sem desviar os olhos do Nara

"O mesmo que Ino." – Retrucou Temari mostrando a língua para o irmão e indo despedir-se do Nara

Ino aproximou-se de Gaara com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso que se transformou em uma risada abafada ao ouvir Kankurou bufar e caminhar em círculos impaciente. Devia ser difícil para o irmão do ruivo ter ficado dez dias com um clã adorador de insetos e depois presenciar seus irmãos acompanhados sendo que ele estava sozinho.

"Eu posso vir a solicitar a presença do time 10 para algumas missões na Suna, de vez em quando."

Ino gargalhou diante do que Gaara falou. Postou as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara incrivelmente bela na opinião de Gaara.

"Somos muito caros, sabe, porque somos muito bons." – E deu uma piscadela para Gaara

O ruivo mal pode contar o meio sorriso que se formava em seus lábios ao apreciar a kunoichi a sua frente. Tão jovial e... fresca. Oras, porque não?! Ela era que nem a brisa primaveril: fresca e agradável.

Selando os lábios por uma última vez, Ino permitiu-se contemplar a figura de Gaara se afastando – junto com um Kankurou emburrado e uma Temari alegre –, ao lado de Shikamaru que observava a kunoichi dona de cabelos loiros escuros.

Ino não se sentia triste e nem sentia um vazio em seu peito. Ela estava começando a amar Gaara e sabia que eles iriam se ver logo. Podia sentir dentro do peito que Gaara ia retornar a Konoha antes que ela pudesse ir a Suna.

Ele com certeza ia retornar por ela, pois ele não precisava, mas correspondia aos sentimentos da loira fresca. Fresca como a primavera que os unira.


End file.
